


Portal Stone: 2. Adventure | One Piece FF

by Theblueshad0w



Series: Portal Stone saga [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Devel fruits, Fights, Gen, Heart Pirates - Freeform, OC, One Piece - Freeform, Pirates, Portal Stone, Sabaody Archipelago, Sequel, Strawhat Pirates - Freeform, Surgeon of Death, War, Worst Generation, legend, supernova, world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblueshad0w/pseuds/Theblueshad0w
Summary: Runa decided to follow Law into his world to find some answers to her questions. What is the meaning behind her dreams, where are the rest of the Portal Stone, what has that strange Island to do with this, and most importantly, who is she and what is her destiny?She will accompany Law and his crew on some dangerous and exciting adventures in the search for the truth.What will Runa find out? And more importantly, is she able to survive in a dangerous different world?Let's see how a chaotic normal girl and a group of pirates will manage a new upcoming adventure and new opponents.{One Piece FF, Trafalgar Law, OC}The Portal Stone | Chapter 2: AdventureContinuation of The Portal Stone: Beginning
Series: Portal Stone saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075283
Kudos: 1





	1. World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sequel to The Portal Stone: Chapter 1: Beginning.  
> This is also reposted off my account from wattpad, so if you saw this story on Wattpad posted by an account called 0nepiecelaw, it's my account and my story.  
> If this story is posted somewhere else it's definitely not me,
> 
> Noooow anyway, enjoy the next chapter ^w^

The moment I walked through the portal it brought me to another place, in a split of a second I left my world and entered another one. I step out of the portal on the ground and turn around. I look at my stone, close my eyes, and concentrate on it.

"Deactivate the portal." The portal closes and I take a deep breath.

//This feels so strange...alright concentrate. Find Law.// I take my backpack off and put the stone inside, I close it again and pick it up. Now I start to look around. I got out at the border from a village to a forest. 

//Oh no, he didn't tell where to find him. Great. Okay, think. Law and his crew probably didn't dock at the harbor, they are after all pirates. I need to find something like a bay or a river. And to be even more hidden they would hide in the forest.//

I look at the forest behind me. I follow the border of the forest to the end of the island and then walk through the forest, following the coast of the island. I walk around the island for some time, probably one hour when I finally see a bay. I run over there and see inside of the bay a yellow submarine. A relieved smile appears on my face and I start to make my way there. In some distance, I can see people on the deck of the submarine and some other people ashore beside the submarine. I keep walking towards there when I hear a sound behind me. Just when I want to turn around someone grabs my both arms, twists them behind my back, and holds them tight. My eyes wide in shock while I try to somehow free my arms. 

"Who are you and how did you find us? Did the marine send you??" He grabs my arms tighter and I moan in pain while trying to look at the man behind me.

"N-No wait, I'm not a marine!!"

The person huffs and takes my bag from me. "Yeah, and I'm not a pirate. Let's see what the captain says to you. And if you dare to use any tricks or devil fruit power and it will get nasty."

He starts to push me towards the yellow submarine. Maybe not the comfiest way but alright, after all, I'm still reaching my goal. After a short silent walk, we reach the submarine. In front of it, I can see some of the crew members working on the submarine, looks like some small fixes. Just when we arrive there some of the crew members walk over to us while the guy yells something up to the deck of the submarine. I look up and see there a big, white ice bear wearing an orange suit standing.

"Bring the captain, we have an intruder!!" The ice bear aka Bepo starts to run off while I just look skeptical to my side.

"I wouldn't call me an intruder, that's pretty harsh."

"Shut it. Who sent you?" asks the man who walked over to us along with some other. I look at him, he is a tall man with puffy dark brown hair. He wears a gray bandana with vertical black stripes on his face, which covers his entire face and goes all the way down to his upper chest. Like most members of the Heart Pirates, he wears a white boiler suit with the Heart Pirates' jolly roger on the left breast. 

"Oh right, I know you, your name is...Uni right?" I just smile at them while everybody around us gasp shocked and look at Uni.

"How does she know your name, do you know her??" asks the person beside Uni. He is an average-sized man with red-brownish hair that reaches his shoulders. Like the rest of the crewmembers, he wears a beige overall, with their jolly roger displayed on the back and the chest pocket, as well as brown boots. He wears a blue hat with a red brim and wears also sunglasses. There is also a tattoo located on his forearms.

"No Shachi, he doesn't know me." I keep smiling innocently while he just stares at me shocked and he backs up. Wow, for those reactions I'm glad I once again researched the members of Law's crew, even though not all names are known. 

"Hey, what kind of devil fruit power is that??" asks the guy behind me and pushes my arms painfully. I moan quietly and close my eyes.

"N-No devil fruit power!!!" Just when they want to start to interrogate me we hear footsteps walking on the deck of the submarine and two voices.

"Captain, Clione found an intruder!!" We hear a kinda deep but still cute voice say. We all look up to the deck and see Bepo coming to the railing of the deck, he points down to us and looks at someone. "Look, there!!"

"Only one intruder? Why do you need me for that?" I hear a familiar voice say, kinda already missed his voice. A person steps beside Bepo to the railing and looks down at us, once he sees me his eyes wide surprised, he sighs kinda annoyed, and holds his head. "No, forget about that, she isn't an intruder. You're pretty early, I haven't had the time to tell them yet, sorry about that."

I laugh and just look at him. He wears his normal clothes again, his yellow sweater with the black jolly roger on its front, his blue jeans with the black prints on it, and his white hat with the same black prints on it. He also holds his sword in his right hand and leans it against his shoulder. "Yeah, I came a little earlier sorry for that. And now tell him to let me go, it huuuuurts."

"Yes, Clione let her go, she's a friend." The guy, who holds me and seems to be Clione lets go of me and gives me my bag back. I rub over my wrists and he looks at me with a guilty conscience. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were..."

I just smile and wink at him while taking my bag back. "Don't worry, it's fine." 

The other members now look up to Law and Shachi asks him something. "But who is she captain?"

While they talk about that I walked over to the submarine and just stroked gently over its surface. Wow, I never thought I would see it in real. I see a leader at the side of the submarine and start to climb it up, while the others keep talking. 

"She helped me come back here, it's a long story, we'll tell you later. For now, you just have to know that sh-" Just when he wants to finish his sentence they all hear a loud sound. Law and Bepo both look to their side only to see me laying on the ground beside them. Yes, I'm clumsy, yes I failed to climb over the railing and fell. Lucky me I fell forwards on the ground of the deck and not backward on the ground. I just lay there and laugh quietly while Bepo walks over to me and helps me up and Law sighs just exhausted. "She's on our side and will accompany us for some time."


	2. Ikkaku

Bepo helps me up while Law looks back to his crew members. "Continue your work, now that she's here we can finally set sail." His crew members salute and continue their work. I'm standing again thanks to Bepo. I just stand there and stare at him with big eyes while he looks at me confused.

"A-Are you alright??" Asks he kinda confused and worried. I just keep staring at him and then reach slowly to his fur out. I gently stroke over it, causing a smile to appear on my lips. "Wow...I never thought I would meet you..." I stroke with both my hands through his fur and just look at him smiling. "You're so soft!"

I notice that he starts to blush a bit and look to the side. Law walks over to us and looks at Bepo and then at me. "Strange, usually nobody is allowed to touch him like that except me."

I look at Law and then back to Bepo. "Naw does that mean you like me?" I reach up to Bepo's ears and start to fondle them. Seems like he likes it, he just closes his eyes and seems to enjoy it. Law sighs and then walks over to the door leading into the submarine. "Follow me, I'll bring you to your room."

I let go of Bepo and walk over to the door. I turn around one more time to Bepo and weave him. "See you later!" He just weaves back, still a little blushing. I chuckle quietly, he's so cute!!

Anyway, I follow Law through the corridors of the submarine. Seems like the corridors are build kinda complex, I'll never find my way through these. I'm just as good in orientation as Zoro. 

"How much do you plan to tell them?" I ask Law.

"Probably everything about the other world and our new task, and about you, only about the guy and your necklace. We'll let everything personal about you out of this. They should know where I was in the last few days and what we're going to do now. And that they should look out for you, after all, you are targeted and not able to fight."

I look at him kind of offended. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!!! I can fight!!" He stops and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I turn my head away, cross my arms, and pout. "Alright, alright don't look at me like that! I can't fight, but I can handle a bow, that's, after all, something I could protect myself with right?"

He continues to walk through the corridor and I try to keep up with him. He's already so freaking tall and also fast, I feel like a child running after a cat or something like that. 

"Right, we'll get you the bow later out of the armory." We arrive at a door, he opens it and we both enter it. Looks like the machine room, lots of machines and other technology I don't understand. This is a submarine after all, of course, you need a lot of machines for this to work. He walks over to a luke in the middle of the room, he opens it and looks inside of it. 

"Come out, I need you to meet someone." I look beside Law into the luke, there's a ladder leading down, and down there I can see even more machines, pipes, cables, and a lot more. Looks like a person is working there. We hear some movements and we both step away from the luke. Someone climbs on the ladder up and climbs out of the luke. 

"What's up Captain?" Finally, I can take a closer look at her. She is a woman with curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes, she is wearing a yellow and orange hat. Like all the other members of the Heart Pirates, she wears a boiler suit with the crew's Jolly Roger imprinted on the left breast. Except that the top part of her suit is open and she knotted it around her hips, revealing the black tank top she wears. 

"Oh, you're Ikkaku, right? The only girl in this crew? Nice to meet you!" I just look at her with a smile while she looks at me kinda surprised. Ikkaku looks at Law while pointing at me.

"Please tell me this beautiful innocent thing is now part of our crew." Law sighs quietly and nods. 

"Yes, she is, temporally. I wanted to ask if it's okay if you share your room with he-" Just before he can finish his sentence Ikkaku hugs me tight and picks me a bit up.

"Of course!!! You know how long I'm waiting for another girl in this crew of idiots!! No offense!" She just hugs me tight while I laugh and hug her back. 

"They can't be that bad." I say and she lets me down while laying an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh cutie, believe me, they are. There's a reason why we have our own bath." I look at her surprised and we both just start to chuckle while Law looks at us a little bit irritated, he shakes his head and clears his throat. 

"Alright, Ikkaku you show her the way to your room. You're free until lunch. I'll see you two later." 

He walks off and leaves me and Ikkaku behind. I watch Law leave with a smile on my face and just when I look at Ikkaku I notice a smirk on her face.

"W-What?"

"Nothing." She smiles innocently, grabs my arm, and then walks with me out. "Come on, I'll show you our room. You can't even imagine how happy I am to have you here....ehm what's your name?" She looks at me with a questionable expression while dragging me with her. I just follow her with a smile on my lips.

"Runa."

Ikkaku smiles too. "A beautiful name. Nice to meet you, Runa-chan."


	3. Lunch

After a short walk through the labyrinth of corridors, we stop in front of a door. She opens the door and walks inside. 

"I'm happy I finally get to share the room with someone, it was always a bit lonely."

I follow her inside and the first thing I see are two beds, she sits down on the left one while I drop my bag on the ground and fall on the second bed on the right side. I sit up and start to look around the room, it's pretty big. When you enter the room through the door you see across from the door a porthole with a desk standing under it. On the left and right side of it are standing the two beds we're now sitting on. On the left and right side of the door are also standing two wardrobes, between the bed and the wardrobe on the left side is another door, probably leading to the bathroom Ikkaku talked about before. In the same spot on the right side just stands a plant. All the furniture is made of dark wood and the walls are like the rest of the submarine from metal but that isn't so bad. I keep looking around in the room and then look over to Ikkaku. She looks at me with a smile. 

"Now start to talk, tell me something about you." 

We both start to talk about some things. About the crew, or what we like, even about Law. I really like her, she reminds me of my friends. A sad smile appears on my face and it seems like she noticed it. 

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing don't worry." I give her a cheerful smile and grab my bag from the ground. I open it and start to search for something in it. To be more clear the stone. Once I found it I take it out and drop my bag again on the ground. She looks at me kinda confused and points at the stone. 

"The captain has such a stone, too." A smirk appears on her face and she winks me. "Is that some kind of thing you both share to always be connected to each other?~"

I can't see it but I feel like my head turns completely red out of embarrassment. I shake my head fast. "N-No it's just...!!!"

She starts to laugh. "I'm just kidding Runa-chan, you should see your face right now!" She keeps laughing, I pout for a short moment but then also start to laugh with her. Yeah, she's really like them. After we calmed down she stood up stretched a bit. "Alright, it's lunchtime, let's go."

I nod and also stand up. We both leave the room and make our way to the kitchen. Once we arrive there we already hear some voices from the kitchen. Ikkaku opens the door and we both walk in. Once we both are in there everybody turns quiet and seems to look at me. They are two big tables on which the crew members are sitting at. On the right side of the room, I can see another door, probably leading to the kitchen. I'm still looking around when someone clears their throat behind us. Ikkaku and I both turn around to see Law standing behind us.

"What's wrong?" The whole crew shutters and stays silent while I just look at Law smiling. Someone walks out of the other door in the room with a big pot in their hands and looks at everybody. 

"You hungry or what?" He puts the pot down on one table and starts to give everybody a portion. Ikkaku takes my hand and pulls me over to one table. We both sit down between Shachi and Uni. I look over to the person giving out the food. He is an average-sized lean man. He wears a black cap with a yellow brim, a red pompon on top, and the word 'Peng' displayed on the front, he also wears one of those suits. And that's Penguin. I look around and then notice that Law sits down on the seat across from me beside Bepo and an empty seat. After Penguin finished giving out the food he sits down on the free seat beside Law and everybody starts to eat and chatter. At some point, it looks like Peng noticed me cause he looks at me kinda confused.

"Did I miss something? Do we have a new crew member?" 

Law who sits beside him leans back and drinks a sip of his coffee. "Not exactly, this is Runa-ya, she'll accompany us for some time. I just wanted to wait until lunch to tell all of you together. I'm not interested in telling this two times so listen closely."

Everybody keeps eating but they're all looking over to Law ready to listen to him. He starts to tell them everything that happened.

"Alright, I was in the city here and found that book in a store. A blue stone fell out of it, and I accidentally activated it and it send me into another world. There I met Runa-ya, she was ready to help me come back here. Now that's a little bit complicated... but let's say Runa-ya knows a lot about our world and what is happening here, even though she lives in that other world. It's not important how she knows that. However, she had some reasons to also come to this world. The first reason is that she's worried that other people might find some of these stones, and that they could travel into her world and cause chaos. Then there were some events that occurred, throwing up some questions. There was a person targeting her, and something else." he looks at me, even though I was in the middle of eating. Now everybody looks at me, I just swallow my food fast and lift my necklace a bit for everybody to see it. "We don't know why, but they also wanted her necklace. So we'll try to find some answers to those questions. I'm owning her a lot so we'll help her. I ask you to also keep out an eye on her, she isn't exactly the type to look out for herself."

"Heeeeeey, na who am I kidding, that's right but I don't need protection!" I say while drinking some water.

Law just rolls his eyes, places the cup on the table, and crosses his arms while looking around the table. "So any questions?"

For a moment it's quiet and I only see some dropped jaws looking at me or Law shocked. Then they all seem to come alive again and they all yell at the same time:

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?"


	4. Questions

All of them start to talk in a mess, some question Law something, others me. I just look at them overwhelmed but then we hear an annoying voice clearing his throat. They all immediately turn quiet and look at Law, sitting in his seat with his arms crossed and looking at his crew members.

"Calm the fuck down, talk like children again and I'll make you clean the deck for two weeks."

They all gulp nervously while I just look around them and then look at him. "It's alright, they are sure confused, let them ask what they want."

He looks at me for a moment, then sighs quietly and leans back. "Fine." Everybody just looks surprised at him, they definitely did not expect something like that from their captain. I look around them.

"Alright, ask me whatever you want, I'll try to answer you."

Everybody is just quiet but Ikkaku is the first one to speak up. "So...a different world? Is that even...possible?"

"I didn't know either." I take the stone out of my pocket and fidget it around with my fingers. "But Law so suddenly appearing and this little stone here in my head proved me wrong. I mean the fact that I'm here should be....impossible." 

"The captain said something about you know a lot about our world even though you didn't know this world existed, how's that possible?" asks Peng across from me. 

"No, it's not like that. I know about you and everything in this world, but...it's hard to explain. Uhm...I know everything about this world, but we didn't know this world really existed, like that there is a real passage to another world...a myth! I know a lot about the myth of another world, but since it's just a myth I didn't think it would really exist!"

They all nod slowly and seem to understand, I look over to Law and see him looking at me and coding. Kinda feel bad for lying to them, but I think it's easier than to tell them that they are just fictional characters in my world.

"So that's why you knew our names?" asks Shachi beside me and I nod. "I don't know all of your names but some."

"And how much do you know about...' this world'?" asks Bepo, still a little bit confused. 

"Quite a lot actually. Thanks to Law I figured out when we are and thanks to the myth I even know a lot about the future, and before you ask, no I won't tell you anything." I hear a lot of disappointed sighs and then I hear Uni, who sits beside Ikkaku asking the next question. "Does that mean you also know what the One Piece is and where to find it?"

Everybody starts to murmur about it and they look at me with hopeful eyes. I just smile excusing and shake my head. "No, sorry. I don't know where or what the One Piece is. I only know little things about it, I could tell you later, they aren't special either way so that's okay."

I hear a lot of disappointed sighs but I just keep up smiling cheerfully. Shachi seems to focus on my necklace for a while now when I noticed his glare he looked up at me kinda embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to ask if I could take a closer look at your necklace. I know a lot about ores and metal."

I look at him surprised and take my necklace off. "Of course, here." I give it to him and everybody just looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I look at them confused while Shachi investigates my necklace.

"What?" I ask them and Peng sighs quietly. 

"Isn't someone after that necklace? It's pretty gullible to just give it to anyone."

"Hey, I'm careful with it. And I trust him alright? Why shouldn't I, I know a lot about you remember? Believe me, the last person who would do something stupid in this world is me."

Peng looks at me surprised and lifts his arms, showing me to calm down. "Alright, sorry I didn't think about it."

"Pfft Idiot. Maybe you're too gullible that I'm just a little girl here to get me killed. " I say while crossing my arms and looking at him serious. He looks at me shocked but then I just burst out in laughter dragging everyone along. For some time he just stares at me incredulously, but then also starts to laugh with us. Law sits on his seat and drinks from his coffee, but even he can't prevent a little smile from appearing on his face. Once we all calmed down Ikakku asks me the next thing. 

"Any idea why they would like to kill you? When they are from our world why would they want to kill you? It can't be just because of the necklace, you could just give it to them and it would be good." Now everybody including Law looks back at me. I just sigh quietly and look thoughtfully at my plate. 

"I...had some dreams. I didn't understand them myself and I don't know either what I'm trying to achieve with this but...I had to come here and check by myself. Even if it's in the end just nothing, at least I was here to check on it."

For a moment it's silent until I see a hand holding my necklace up in front of me, I take it and then look to Shachi.

"The pendant that looks like an anchor is out of gold and the round one is also out of gold but the green part is out of an gemstone, I guess malachite or jadeite, either way, it's not pretty valuable. And there's nothing else, just two pendants. Nothin I put my necklace back on and look at him. 

"Alright, anyways thank you." I look over to Law and smile slightly. "Looks like it will get harder than I thought to find some answers."

Law just looks at me with his typical monotonous expression when Peng beside him stands up and lifts up his mug. "Alright, let's but that talk to the side. For now, we should all toast on our newest crew member, Runa!!!"

Everybody stands up and lift their mugs, I just look at them surprise and also stand up, I look at Law, he stands also and gives a mug over to me while looking at me with a little smirk. I take it from him and just smile at everybody. 

"To Runa!!!" Says Law and we all clutch over mugs together.

"TO RUNA!!!"


	5. Tropica

After all of us talked for some time everybody left to finish the last preparations before finally setting sail. Originally I wanted to help in the kitchen but Law asked me to follow him. So right now we're on the way to the library here. 

"What do you want to talk about Law?"

"Remember where I found my stone?" I look at him kinda confused and nod. 

"Of course, that book right? About...Trolis? No, it was Tro...something with Tro..."

"Tropica. Yes, that book. When I got back I landed in that spot I also left this world. So my both books, my sword, hat and" he takes something out of his pocket and shows me his blue portal stone. "my stone luckily still were there. I took everything here, but I wanted to look at the bock together with you."

We both stop in front of a door, he opens it and behind it, I see a beautiful library, with a lot of shelves and books, all clean and perfectly organized. Law walks straight through the shelves over to a table with two armchairs standing around it and also a hammock nearby. I immediately run over to the hammock and throw myself into it. I just close my eyes and enjoy it.

"Uhhh I love it..." Law sits down on one of the armchairs and reaches something to me. I look at him and take it. It's a book, with a completely black cover. Apparently the book about Tropica. I sit up in the hammock and look at Law.

"Alright, let's see what happened to do that island..."

I open the first page and see a handwritten title on a faded paper.

The story of a lost island

Tropica

I already skip to the next page since Law already told me about that first page, and since much of it is really faded and hard to see.

I start to read out the paragraph written over the next page. 

"In this book, the story of the island Tropica is immortalized. All information on the island was hidden by the government. Therefore the world doesn't know of the existence of this doomed island. Tropica extinct through the government.

But the fate of this island shall never be forgotten."

I scroll to the next page, I clear my throat, and start to read it out loud. 

"Tropica was an extraordinary island. The island had incredible techniques that had never been seen before. But the islanders did not invent them themselves. They had the help of people from...let's say some fellow friends with technology, not from our world."

Completely shocked I reread the passage. Not able to believe what I just read. Law just closed his eyes and listened carefully. I continue to read, somewhat perplexed, and overwhelmed.

"The people of Tropica had incredible technology that the world government wanted. But the island didn't want to cooperate, because they all knew exactly what a bad game the world government was playing. That was one of the reasons why the island was destroyed, another was a devil fruit, which is said to be passed on from generation to generation in the royal family. It is one of the legendary twin fruits, the angel fruit..."

"Angel fruit? Twin fruits? Never heard of them..." I say towards Law and continue to read.

"and the demon fruit, both fruits represent the balance of the world, only balanced the world can survive. Should one of the fruits be destroyed, the other one is in the power position. If the demon fruit should fall, the angel fruit would prevail and people would stop dying and live on forever...if the opposite should happen, all people would die out and no new life would come into being..."

"T-There are really devil fruits with such a power?? That's incredible, but also dangerous..."

"Should a person eat one of the twin fruits they will gain incredible power. Both fruits have a guardian watching over the wielder and helping them to master their power. Also, both wielders get the ability to fly and get some individual capabilities.

Both wielder's task is to keep the balance in the world. How they want to achieve that goal, is up to them. If both wielders withstand their fruits influence and are capable of keeping a clear mind, they can keep the balance without a fight, that is mostly the case. However, it also happens that one or both wielders are blinded by their power and aren't strong-minded enough to keep a clear mind if both are blinded by their power they start to fight to surpass the other one and be the strongest. If one user forfeits his power, he'll seek for a fight, and the other one is forced to fight too, if not the other user would create chaos, and shift the balance in the world, forcing their counterpart to a fight.

If that happens, it could result in the fall of one side. The powers are naturally balanced, but if one side surpasses the other one and defeats its counterpart in battle, the balance will drop. If a wielder dies in any other way, then from their counterparts hand, the fruit will reappear again."

I look at the written words for a moment. I can't believe it, how come they never mentioned it! Okay, it could be that it is something that happens in the future, I never read it till the end. Anyways, that's insane and I can't believe something like this exists here. I scroll to the next page and continue.

"The world government wanted those devil fruit for their own selfish purposes. The royal family of Tropica possed the angel fruit, and the government was after them. Even at the risk of being destroyed and killed, the island Tropica fought back in order to protect the world from a terrible fate."

"This is....awful..."

"Yes...another home destroyed because of the world government's selfish reasons..." I look with a bad feeling at him. Flevance...they did the same to his hometown. I look at the written words and gently stroke over them.

This is so awful, the government will pay for what they did to all these people. I take a deep breath and scroll to the next page. 

"There's another reason why the government went to Tropica. Stones. They aren't just some ordinary stones, they are special and the government is after them. The exact function of the stones is to be kept secret, but to the person who found this book and the stone. Keep it hidden, show it to none one, and guard it with your life. There are 9 more books like this one, there's one stone with each book, and they are probably the last ones. This is about more than just a conspiracy and the destruction of an island. One mistake and it will change everything."


	6. Shock

I can't believe it. The stones are also a reason that this poor island has been destroyed?

"This is...I don't even have any words for this anymore..."

Law just looks at the table in front of him and stays silent, he takes the hat from his head and strokes through his hair. 

I just look at the pages and sigh quietly while scrolling to the next page.

"When the island was attacked, King Sky D. Luther and Queen Sky D. Kara sent away their only daughter, along with the angel fruit, hoping it would be safe from the world government.

In a secret chamber under the castle, with the key that was also given to the princess, a room can be opened where the greatest secret of the world is stored.

After the island was destroyed, it disappeared. The island is no longer to be found on any map, and nobody knows about its whereabouts. It can only be found with a compass, also given to the princess.

The last survivor of the island Tropica." 

I turn over to the next page ready to read the next paragraph, but...

"Nothing? No that's it.."My eyes are wide in shock. I scroll through the other pages of the book but they are all empty. I flip through the first pages again and skim every text but there's nothing we haven't seen yet.

"I can't be that island wasn't mentioned in the story yet!!! Okay, I never watched it to the end but if this is so important it should have been mentioned already!!!"

Exhausting I lay back in the hammock and place the book on my belly while placing my hand on my face. I take a deep breath and try to think about everything I just read. 

"I just can't believe it..."

Law stood up and took the book from me, he sat down on the armchair again and opens it again, looking through the pages of the book. I take my hand off my face and just stare sadly at the ceiling of the room. A whole island destroyed because the people did not want to work with the world government.

"I knew before that world government was horrible... but this is going to blow it all up..." A small thoughtful nodding appears from Law.

"Yes... that's what we were thinking at the time..." At first, I look at him questioningly, confused about this statement. But after only a few seconds the penny drops.

"L-Law I-"

"It's okay... don't worry about it..."

I look at him a bit sadly, but then I lay back in the hammock and stare at the ceiling. For a while we don't say a thing, we just remain silent thinking about everything we found just now.

//Okay, let's summarize everything. The princess was sent away with the devil fruit, the compass to the island, and the key to the chamber. So the world should be alright as long as nobody finds the princess. The people from Tropica knew about the function of the stones, I'll bet they brought her into my world. There's the safest place for her. It would also explain why nobody found her yet.//

Sighing I climb out of the hammock a little clumsy and get on the ground. I look over to Law.

"Let's talk about this later alright? I think it's a bit much to take hin right now."

He closes the book and and touches the root of his nose. "Yeah, you're right. Alright, could you walk over the control room and tell Bepo and Masuku that we pull the anchor and set sail."

I smile at him and nod while saluting. "Aye, captain!" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

"You don't have to call me that."

"Yeah you're right, I've already gotten used to calling you Law. Or maybe Leo?" I smirk back at him, stick out my tongue to him, and then walk out of the room chuckling. "See you later Law!"

Once I left the library and closed the door behind me, I started to walk through the corridors of the submarine when I remembered that I have no clue where the control room is and that I got lost.

"Great." I keep walking through the corridors trying to find someone who could lead me to the control room. Lucky me I see Shachi walking around a corner in the corridor to my left. "Wait, Shachi!!" I run towards him, he sees me and looks kinda embarrassed away. 

I look at him kinda confused. "You alright?"

He seems to be a little red, I look at him worried and reach out with one hand to his forehead. Yes, he's pretty average sized but I'm still kinda small and have trouble reaching his forehead.

"No temperature..." I look at him and noticed that he even turned redder. "What's wrong?"

"U-Uh nothing, I'm just hot. So ehm...do you need something?" He looks away, while I just look at him smiling. 

"Yes, where's the control room, I got lost." He points in a direction.

"Follow it, then take the second corridor on your left, there you find a ladder on the wall leading to the control room." I look in the direction and then start to walk towards it, I look back to him and wink at him while following his instructions. 

"Alright, thank you Shachi!!"

I can hear him only mumble something like "I thank you" and "Bouncy". I hope he's alright. Anyways, luckily I was able to find the ladder, I start to climb it up and open the luke leading to the control room over it.

>>Law's PoV<<

After she left the room I opened the book again. I read through the texts again and stroked gently over the bleached pages of the book. I look at it for a moment and then open the first page of the book again. I take a closer look at the symbols there and then I notice it.

"N-No way...."

I take another closer look at them, they may be faded and hard to recognize but that's definitely where I saw those symbols before. I stare at the page for a moment and then close the book.

//Don't tell me that means...//


	7. Morning

I climb into the control room through the luke and close it behind me again. I stand up and look around, I see Bepo standing together with someone else at a wall with some maps on it, they are pointing at the maps and are talking about something. I walk over to them and take a closer look at the man who's with Bepo. He wears a white mask and has spiky light-brown hair. I don't know much about him, only that he wields an ax and that his name was never mentioned before. Apparently, his name is Masuku.

"Hey you two, Law send me to tell you that we're setting sail." They both look at me, nod, and then walk over to a control penal. I follow them and watch them activating some things. Bepo takes a microphone and makes an announcement. 

"We're setting sail, everybody come in and close the deck door." He ends the announcement and I just watch him do everything. Masuku stands in front of the wheel and seems to wait for a bulb to light up. As soon as it lights up, he presses a button and starts to stir a while. 

"What does that light mean?" Masuku presses another button and just stares outside through a round window, but he stills answers my question. 

"It means that the door at the deck is closed." I just watch him steer the wheel and look outside, looks like we're slowly diving down. I watch through the window the water rise, or more likely we sink. The submarine starts to drive forwards and I walk over to the window just looking out with big eyes.

"Wow..." You can see some sunlight reflecting through the water, creating some beautiful effects. Then there are many fishes swimming around, some in front of us but once we come near them they get roused and swim away. I just look outside for some time and then look back to Bepo and Masuku with a smile on my lips. "That's so beautiful."

Bepo just looks at me with his sweet eyes and I hear Masuku huff quietly. "Yeah, the underwater world is beautiful. One advantage of living in a submarine."

I just keep smiling and look back outside. I spent the rest of the day together with Bepo and Masuku in the control room, it was really nice, first I thought Masuku is the serious, shy kind but he's really nice! They told me about some adventures and fights they had through their way on the grandline. It was really nice, and now I'm on my way to Ikkaku's and my room. I slowly open the door and see that she's already sleeping. I pick up my bag off the ground and walk into the bathroom. There I wash my face and brush my teeth. I take some comfy clothes out of my pocket and change. I take my phone out of my bag before walking back into the room and laying down on my bed. I just lay in my bed and look at my phone for a moment. I turn it on and hide the light it makes under my blanket. I open my phone's gallery and go through my pictures. Pictures of me and my friends, old pictures of me and my parents, and pictures from Kai, Zane, and me. Gosh, the first day and I already miss them so much. I hope they aren't too mad I left without saying goodbye. At some point, I must've fallen asleep.

<>

"Hey Runa, wake up!"

I turn around in my bed grumpy. "Nooo...a few more minutes..."

For a moment I hear the sigh of Ikkaku before suddenly a gush of water is poured over me. I sit up, panting and now completely wet. "I-Ikakku, what the hell???"

She stands there with an empty bucket in her hand and a big grin on her lips next to my bed.

"Breakfast starts now if you don't stand up now you won't get anything."

I sit in my bed, yawn quietly and rub over my eyes. "I hate you."

"I love you too, see you in the kitchen. And by the way, try on that t-shirt over there." She points at the chair from the desk, puts the bucket down, and then walks out of the room. I stand up with an exhausted sigh and pick my bag up. I empty it over my bed and take out some fresh jeans, socks, and underwear. I walk over to the bathroom and on the way grab the t-shirt from the chair. I close the bathroom door behind me and take my wet clothes off. I take a quick shower and once I finished I turn the water of and get out of the shower. I dry my body and hair with a towel. I hang up my wet clothes to let them dry. Since my hair is still a little bit wet I let it open. I take my fresh clothes and put them on. I look at the T-Shirt Ikkaku gave me. It's a blue-grayish shirt with the jolly roger of the heart pirates on the left chest. 

//Naw it looks so pretty, gotta thank Ikkaku for this one.// I look around for my bra but looks like I forgot it in my room. I hold up my towel in front of my chest and then open the bathroom, and walk over to my bed. With one hand I hold my towel over my chest and with the other I search my clothes for a bra. I hear footsteps coming over to the room and then see someone pushing the handle to our door.

"Hey Runa, you gotta speed up a bit or you'll end up without breakfast." That's Penguin's voice. I stare at the door with big eyes, I run over to it and slam the door shut, I hold the door close and just hear Shachi's confused voice from the other side of the door.

"Runa, what's wrong you alright?"

"Y-Yes! G-Guys, next time please knock before you try to come in!!!"

I hear both ask confused why. I sigh quietly, are they really so oblivious? Seems like they got it after some silent seconds, I hear them back up from the door.

"A-Ah, WE'RE SORRY!!!"

Then I hear their steps running away. I sigh quietly and lean against the door released. I walk back to my bed and finally find my bra inside the pile of clothes. I look at it for a moment and walk back to the bathroom. 

"My own bra betrayed me." Inside the bath, I finally put everything on. I check myself in the mirror and look at the t-shirt.

"It fits perfectly." I decided to tie a knot at the bottom of the shirt and then leave the bathroom and then our normal room. I walk through the corridor on the way to the kitchen and sigh quietly.

//What a chaotic morning.// I chuckle quietly and just smile. //I love it.//


	8. Bow

Luckily I'm able to find the way to the kitchen again, I enter it and see some crew members still sitting there, talking. I sit down beside Ikakku and she turns around to me. 

"Ah, there you are. I already sent Peng and Shachi to get you, you took pretty long." She slides a plate over to me.

I just chuckle quietly and start to eat. "Haha, yeah sorry. And they did come to get me, I was just a little lazy." I take a bite off the eggs and look at her. "Oh, by the way, the t-shirt is amazing!"

She looks at me and nods smiling. "I knew it would suit you pretty good."

I just smile and continue to eat. Once I finished I bring my plate into the kitchen and see Clione washing the dishes. I walk over to him.

"Need any help?" He turns around surprised at me. 

"I mean...if you don't mind?" he kinda looks at me confused when I grab a sponge and start to clean a plate. After I cleaned it and took the next plate he just shrugs it off and continues too. "By the way, the captain said you should later go find Bepo. Something about a bow and arrows."

"Oh, right. I'll go search for him after we finished." 

"Sorry if I ask, but why would you help me voluntarily? I mean, we're after all getting shifts for doing this since nobody likes to do it."

I look at him, chuckles quietly, and just smile. "Why not? I mean I'm kinda like a 'crew member' now, shouldn't I also do some work? And I would feel bad if I wouldn't do anything."

He looks at me surprised, then just shakes his head huffing, and continues. Some more plates, cutlery and glasses and we're finished. I say goodbye to Clione and walk out of the kitchen and dining room. I walk through the corridor and try to find Bepo. He isn't in the control room and...now I'm kinda lubricated cause I don't know where else he could be. After some dead ends and endless corridors, I walk past a door which is a gab open and hear some voices out of it. I look into the room and see some kind of common room with a big couch, a bar, and a poker table. I look around and see Bepo laying on the ground beside the couch. I walk over to him, I squat down beside him, and gently nudge him.

"Bepo...? You alright?" he's panting a bit and looks at me kinda exhausted.

"It's so hooooot..."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you." I smile compassionately and crawl him behind his ear. Like the first time, he seems to calm down and enjoy it. We stay like this for some time when the submarine suddenly starts to...move up? Bepo immediately stands up and looks at me. 

"Let's go on the deck!!!" He picks something up from the couch, then picks me up, and just runs with me outside. I just look at him stunned, but shrug it off and just let him do. We arrive at the door to the deck, a light beside it turns on and Bepo opens the door. He runs out on the still wet deck and sats me down on the railing. He runs back inside and leaves me confused there. I get off the railing and start to look around, we're in the middle of the ocean, it's a nice sunny day, no clouds, just the clear sky, and the ocean. I take a deep breath and then hear some footsteps coming back. I turn around and see Bepo leaning a big wooden plank on the wall beside the door. He walks over to me and gives me something.

"Here, captain asked me to help you with your bow and arrow skills." 

I take the bow and quiver from him and look at it with wide eyes. The bow is made of white wood and has blue ornamentation which swings around the wood. The quiver has two compartments, in one are normal arrows with an iron tip and in the other are arrows with a tip of black metal, probably sea stone. The seastone arrows and the quiver are, like the bow, also decorated with a blue pattern, only the iron arrow are normal. I look at it with sparkling eyes and stroke over the wood of the bow.

"Wow..."

Bepo points at the quiver. "We have plenty of those normal arrows so it's not so bad if you shoot them, but the other ones are special seastone arrows. You have 20 of those in there. We have some more but they are hard to get and make so be frugal with them. Try to get them back when you shoot them, alright?"

I nod and put the quiver on my back. Bepo stands beside me and points at the wooden plank. "Aim at the middle of it." I hold my bow in my hands and get an arrow out of my quiver. I inhale and exhale deeply and draw the string. I try to aim at the wooden plank, even though it's kinda unusual, I haven't shot one for a long time. I hope this is like riding a bike, you can't unlearn it. I let go of the string and the arrow shoots with full speed away. It hits the plank and gets stuck in it, not in the center but really near. I just see Bepo surprised expression while I look at the bow with shiny eyes.

I knew it, can't unlearn it! 

"That was amazing!! You only need to adjust your aiming a little bit!!"

I huff quietly and take out the next arrow ready to hit the center this time. "Oh, I just need some time again to get used to it, then every arrow will hit!!"

I draw at the string and aim at the center of the plank with a determined smile.


	9. Danger

Bepo and I trained for some time, it didn't take long for me to get used to using a bow again. So Bepo showed me some of his martial arts moves, but just some simple ones. If I would try any complicated moves I wouldn't be a threat to my opponent, more likely for myself. We're sitting both on the ground and are taking a break when we see Shachi and Peng coming on deck. Once they see me they immediately turn red and look away. I sigh quietly and look at them with a smile. 

"Boys, it's alright." Bepo looks at us confused but those two just sighs relieved.

"What happened?" Asks Bepo and I just once again crawl him behind his ears. "Don't worry, it's nothing." I wink at the two men and they just turn red once again.

Wow, wonder why they always turn so red. Peng seems to notice something, he looks over at the ocean, and his eyes wide in shock.

"M-Marine!!!" Shachi immediately looks over to the ocean and Bepo and I immediately jump up and turn around. Yes, he's right. There's a marine ship. Shachi grabs a pair of binoculars out of his pocket and looks over to the ship.

"That's...Vice Admiral Garp and...Admiral Aokiji!?!? What are they doing here???"

Garp and Kuzan? I think for a moment and then remember something. 

"Hey Bepo, did something happen on Enies Lobby lately?"

Bepo looks at me surprised and nods kinda confused. "E-Eh yes, the Strawhat and his crew have caused some massive chaos there to save Nice Robin, one of their Nakama. They fleed from there successfully!"

Oh, so that's why Garp and Kuzan are together. Garp was supposed to get Luffy but wanted to let him flee but had to come back to get him. And Kuzan was with him because...yeah he's a lazy ass. While Penguin already ran inside to get Law, Shachi, Bepo and I watch them.

"W-Why aren't they attacking? They are just sailing over to us...?" says Shachi kinda confused. I just look at the ship of the marine. After all, Garp only had the task to get Luffy and his crew, so maybe he isn't targetting us now. Their ships come nearer and nearer, Ikakku walks over to us. "Our air tanks aren't nearly full yet, we can't submerge yet!"

Their ship is only some meters separated from us, we see Garp standing at the railing of his ship looking down at us. For a moment it's quiet until he starts to speak.

"Hey, you girl!" He looks at me, everybody now also looks confused at me while I just point at myself.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you. Did those pirates kidnap you? Are you in danger?" We just look at him confused while we hear another kinda tired voice beside Garp, Aokiji stands there.

"She may isn't wearing one of those suits but look at her shirt, she has that symbol on her chest."

Garp takes another look at me and then just starts to laugh loud. "Oh alright, then sorry for disturbing you. You wouldn't have happened to pass by a ship with a jolly roger with a Strawhat on?"

He means Luffy's new ship, they should be now sailing around with the Thousand Sunny.

"Ehm, no sorry!" I yell up to him, he just laughs and waves it off. 

"Alright, then we'll get going." Just when Garp wants to walk off the railing Aokiji stops him.

"Hey Garp, take one closer look at her." Aokiji stares at me like he's about to stab me with his eyes. Garp once again looks at me and seems kinda confused. I feel kinda uncomfortable and start to slowly back off. It seems like Garp figured out something, the smile he had a few seconds ago disappeared and he just stares at me seriously. 

"You don't say that this is..?"

Aokiji jumps off the ship and lands on our deck. We all back away and everybody draws their weapons. He stands across from me and just stares at me with a blank expression.

"I have to ask you to come with us, or somebody will get hurt."

I just stare at him shocked and step back while everybody else is ready to attack.

"W-What didn't you just wanted to leave??? What do you want from me??"

He activates his power and reaches with one hand out to me. "Now you have to come with us. If you don't come with us voluntarily we'll have to kill your friends first." He looks into my eyes, dead serious, and waits for my reaction.

//W-What is happening?? T-They can't handle an Admiral and Garp!// I gulp nervously and don't know what to do. 

"Your time is over!" He's storms towards me, ready to freeze me with his ice powers. I keep backing off and just when he's about to touch me I close my eyes and lift my arms in front of me. I wait for the cold touch of his hands but nothing happens? I only hear something falling on the ground in front of me. I look at it confused and see a Portal Stone?? I look around and see Peng standing at the door to the deck with Law, he created a room and looks at me panting.

"That was close..." he walks over to me and picks the stone up. I look at him with wide eyes and stutter.

"L-Law what did you...??"

"I threw the stone over the ocean and switched Aokiji out with the stone." He stands in front of me and looks up to Garp who just stares at us angrily. "Now, fuck off or it's gonna get ugly here."

Garp stares at Law for a while and then cracks his knuckles.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of you first. Even though it's stupid what you are doing there. If you keep protecting her you'll just risk your lives. Don't be a fool and hand her over."

Law draws his sword and points with it at Garp. "We started to risk our lives when we decided to make the sea our home and sail it as pirates."

"Fine, you made your decision youngster." Garp clears his throat and raises a hand. "Men, the goal is Sky D. Lucy, the user of the angel fruit and last survivor and princess of the island Tropica. Get her without hurting her, prepare seastone cuffs."

I just stare at him with big eyes, I notice some of my friends' eyes on me while I just back off.

What?


	10. Attack

What kind of bad joke is this now?

I raise my hands and just shake my head in shock.

"W-Wait this is a misunderstanding!!! I-I'm not Lucy, my name is Runa!!!! I'm not a princess or anything, I-I don't even have devil fruit powers!!!"

Garp looks at me for a moment and then seems to point at me. "You're wearing the symbols of the island. And not just any symbols. The key to the secret chamber and the compass leading to the island!!!"

My eyes wide and I look at my necklace. What? "N-No, it's just a necklace!!! This has nothing to do with this island or Lucy!!!"

Wait. Lucy? I heard that name before...right, my dream. There was this baby crib, there was the name Lucy. But...it can't be, right...?

I noticed confused stares at me, only Law looks at me with his typical monotone expression and huffs. "I hoped it wouldn't be true...Runa-ya, for now, go under deck and hide. We'll take care of this."

Garp makes a movement with his hand and yells. "ATTACK!!!" And in an instant, the marine soldats of the marine ship jump off their ship on ours. They all dash in my direction but are stopped by the heart pirates. Garp also jumps on our ship but is stopped by Law.

"Don't even dare to come near her."

Garp laughs quietly and clenches his hand into a fist. "You remind me of my grandson, you're just as stubborn as he is!!!" he starts to attack Law, but he uses his room to switch Garb's position with someone else, causing Garp to hit one of his soldiers. Law looks at me and yells. "GOOO!"

Until now I just stood there, frozen, not being able to do a thing. However, as soon as he yelled my legs started to move and I started to run towards the door leading inside. I dodge people fighting and try to reach the door. I'm almost there but then something stops me, there's always something coming in my way. A buff, big and strong marine soldier steps in front of the door and blocks my way inside. I stop and just stare at him with big eyes while slowly walking backward.

//Oh no, not good.// I slowly lift my hand over my shoulder and want to draw an arrow out of my quiver, but just when I grab behind my back I hear someone yell.

"RUNA WATCH OUT!!!"

Someone grabs my hand behind my back and before I can even react someone puts a cuff around my wrist. I feel immediately how my power leaves me, how my body loses its strength and I just fall to the ground, as if I'm falling unconscious, with the difference that I'm still conscious. I just stare at the ground in front of me and try to move, but no matter how hard I try, I can't move. I try to say something, but I don't even have enough strength to say something. 

I don't get it.

What is happening?

I hear my friends yell my name, asking me what's wrong or if I'm hurt. No, I'm not. 

Someone grabs my arm and pulls me up by it. Looks like the buff marine soldier from before, I try to move, to free myself but I can't even move a little bit. Just when he's about to pick me up someone kicks him away. The soldier behind me who probably put those cuffs on me walks over to me and wants to pick me up but something orange jumps him and kicks him away. I see someone walk over to me, picking me up bridal style. I look up and see Peng looking at me.

"Don't worry Runa, we got you!" Bepo fights the soldiers around us away and Peng runs with me on his arms inside. I only watch the others fight the marine soldiers, trying to protect me.

It's my fault.

>>Law's PoV<<

Good, Runa-ya is save. Time to get away from here. I look at Garp and put my sword in its scabbard. 

"It was an honor to fight the hero of the marine, but I'll have to end this right now."

"You're a fool. If she won't kill you with her powers, the world will."

"We'll see about that. And don't act as you wanna help us, you just want her powers for your own selfish desires. We know about Tropica, and believe me, you'll pay for everything." I notice his shocked and surprised expression, I just look at him with a smirk and then let my room grow bigger. 

"Uni!! You know what to do!"

Uni looks over at me with a big smirk and fights the soldier off. He takes a slingshot out of his pocket and loads it with some small stones. He starts to shoot them all in one direction, into the ocean.

"Alright, captain!!" I just stare at Garp, smirking. "Shambles!" I switch the soldiers on my ship with those of the stones and watch them drop into the water. Just when Garp is about to hit me I also switch his place with one of the stones. Now, most of the soldiers are swimming in the water. The rest of my crew runs back inside.

"Uni, one more as far as you can into that direction!!" I point in the opposite direction then the marine ship. He nods and shoots another stone and then also runs inside. I walk over to the railing and hold onto it. I concentrate on the stone and wait until it's about to touch the water. I hear a voice on the ship behind me and see that Aokiji is about to use his powers on me. Looks like he also saved himself with these from drowning. 

"Shambles!!" I use my power just before he hits me and my submarine switches the place with the last stone Uni shoot. We made some distance to the marine ship but they could still get us. I run inside and close the door. I speak into a microphone.

"We set off for the dive now!!!"

An alarm starts to sound and our submarine starts to dive. I walk through the corridor while supporting myself with the help off the wall. I overused my powers, hopefully, we can get away in time. I arrive at the ladder to the control room and climb it up.

"Masuku, how does it look??"

Masuku looks at a monitor and sighs relieved. "They are saving their men out the water, they won't be able to follow us. Our air tanks aren't full yet but it should be enough to get some distance."

I take a deep breath and lean against a wall. "Dive deeper, once we reach 200 meters turn on the auto-pilot. We'll swim as long as the air tanks are empty again."

Masuku steers the steering wheel and looks shortly at me. "And what do we do now? What was that all about Runa?" Once we're deep enough he activates the autopilot and walks over to me. I take a deep breath and hold my head.

"I already thought of something like this, but hoped it wouldn't be true. Let's first go to the others, then I'll explain everything."


	11. Realisation

>>Law's PoV<<

I'm with Masuku on the way to the common room, the others are probably there with Runa. I open the door and see my whole crew gathered around the couch. Once they notice me they step aside and clear the view on the couch. I see Runa laying on the couch and just staring at the ceiling. Penguin and Shachi are sitting in front of the couch and are trying to get the handcuff off her wrist. Ikkaku sits beside Runa on the couch and placed her head on her lap, she just strokes through Runa's hair and seems to calm her down. I walk over to them and then see Runa's expression. She's not only staring at the ceiling, her face doesn't seem to show any expression but her eyes are showing pure fear and shock. 

I look at her for a moment and then notice my crew looking at me confused and worried. I sigh quietly, lift my hand, and create my room. I cut off Runa's hand in my room, remove the handcuffs and then reattach her hand. 

We all look at her and wait for a reaction or anything. She sits up slowly and stares at her hand shocked and feared, her hands start to shake, she suddenly covers her mouth with one hand and holds her stomach. I immediately grab a trashcan and hold it in front of her face. She instantly starts to throw up into the trashcan, Ikkaku strokes over her back and holds her hair back. Everybody just looks at her, worried and pitying. Once she finished, she falls back into Ikkaku's lap and falls asleep. I look at her for a moment, put the trashcan away, and sigh.

"Let her sleep here, we shouldn't move her too much." I create my room and let it become bigger, I grab my hat and switch it out with the Tropica book. I sit down on an armchair and open it. "I'll tell you what all of this was about, I think you should understand what all of this means."

I start to read from the book. I concentrate on reading and only look up as soon as I'm finished. I look into many shocked, confused, and unbelieving faces. I put the book away and just listen to them talking and discussing.

"It would explain why someone chased after Runa and her necklace," says Shachi and looks at Runa. "But those are just two ordinary pendants, I don't get how they are supposed to work as a key or a compass."

"And since she reacted to the seastone she really has devil fruit powers." says Peng and looks thoughtfully at the ground.

Ikakku just keeps stroking over Runa's head. She sighs quietly and looks at her. "She must be so confused and hurt. Her parents send her away in order to protect her...and her home got destroyed. And she...didn't even know."

Everybody continues to talk about it, after a heated discussion about everything, about what to do, what that means for us, and how to handle her now or treat her I clear my throat and bring everybody's attention to me.

"You might want to talk about this with her." I point with a move of my head in her direction. Everybody looks to her surprised and they see her, lying there, with her eyes open and staring at the ceiling."

"Runa, how do you feel??" Asks Bepo who sits beside the couch and looks at her worried. Runa slowly turns her head to the side and looks at Bepo, a little smile appears on her lips while she lifts her hand and slowly strokes over Bepo's head.

"I'm...fine Bepo..." My crew looks at each other concerned, not knowing if she forgot or something. Bepo looks at her kinda sad and then notices the tears that roles down her cheeks.

"Everything...is fine. I'm fine." She looks at Bepo for a moment and then turns around to him, she strokes with both hands over his head and then shakes her head a bit while looking at him with a sad smile and crying. "No...no, I'm...not..." she buries her head in Bepo's chest, sobbing and crying. "W-Who am I kidding...nothing...is fine."

For the next few minutes, she just hugs Bepo and cries. Bepo meanwhile pulled her into his arms and just hugs her back. Yes, he's the best with hugs and comforting one. She keeps crying and muffles into Bepo's fur. "M-My whole life is a lie...! My parents lied to me...not even my name is mine...! W-What...am I supposed to do now...people are chasing me, everybody around me is in danger...here and in my world...I-I don't want...to lose more people..."

At that point I stood up and walked over to her and Bepo, I sit down beside them and she slowly turns her head towards me. I see her teary red eyes and the red and sobby nose. 

"First, calm down. Tears don't suit you. And there's nothing you can't handle, right?"

My crew just watches me surprised, they know that I care but it looks like they are surprised to see me like this in front of all of them. It's necessary right now so I don't care. She looks at me for a while, then wipes her tears away and nods, still hugging Bepo. 

"R-Right..."

"Second, take it easy. It was a shock, so take the time you need. And I'll tell you now the same thing I told vice-admiral Garp, even though I'm pretty sure you heard it too. We started to risk our lives when we decided to make the sea our home and sail it as pirates. It won't make a difference if you're sailing with us or not. And under these circumstances I would want you to stay with us, we can help. You gotta somehow learn to control your powers, right? And we won't let you down now."

I notice her surprised expression while looking at me with teary eyes. I just look at her with a little smile, ignoring all the stares of my crew. They'll get a punishment later. She looks at me for a moment and then jumps at me. I didn't really expect that so I fell with her in my arms backward. I just lay on the ground, with her on my chest just cuddling me.

"Thank you, Law!!!!" I hear her cry and say while hugging me. I sigh quietly and just stroke over her back.

"There, there. What did I say about tears?" I hear her chuckle quietly while she still hugs me. I notice the smirks my crew gives me, I stare back at them with a deathly glare and then immediately back off and look away.

Those idiots.

As if they would just let her say such things. If I wouldn't have acted first, one of them would have.

I know them too well.


	12. Confidence

>>Runa's PoV<<

I got down from Law and calmed down. It's still a shock, but right now I kinda feel better thanks to everyone around me. Especially Law, his words really cheered me up. 

"So...Runa ehm...how do you want us to call you...?" Asks Bepo and now everybody else looks at me waiting. I think about it for a moment and then sigh quietly.

"Let's say...I'm...'Sky D. Lucy' in this world, but Runa in mine. I think it would also be safer for the people in my world, so it's...Lucy from now on."

They nod and Shachi asks the next question. "And what now? What do you want to do now?"

"I mean, I have to somehow activate my powers and learn to control them. Then I have to find my 'counterpart' and...hope they don't want to fight and we can keep the balance without fighting. And of course, I'll have to continue my first task, get the last portal stones in this world to close the pathway to my world for everyone else. And..." I look at my necklace and hold the two pendants in my hand. "I would...like to find Tropica. It's my home and...who knows, maybe there are still some survivors, I don't want to accept the fact that I am 'The last one'. I'm sure they are still some there, hiding from the government."

"So we gotta help you with your powers and train you, find your counterpart, get the last portal stones and find Tropica. Sounds feasible." Says Ikakku and looks at me smiling. 

I look at her and then back on the pendants of my necklace. "I know you say that because we're friends but...you don't need to help me, I'm already thankful for what you did up there for me."

Ikakku stands up, walks over to me, and hits me on the head. "OW!!" I rub over my head and look at her pouting. 

"You need to learn how to listen or did you already forget what Captain told you literally 3 minutes ago?" She along with the others start to laugh, I join their laughter, and after we calmed down she points at my shirt. "Besides, you're already wearing our symbol proudly over your heart, there's no way back now." She looks at me smirking and I look down on my shirt and then back at her smiling.

"Oh, you tricked me...thank you." She smiles and just ruffles through my hair. 

"No problem Lucy."

Law clears his throat and brings our attention to him. "Alright since this is now set, everybody back to your work!"

Everybody stands up and salutes. "Aye, aye captain!!" Say all of them in union and then they all leave together with the room. Only Law and I are left, he sighs, stands up, and walks over to me. He sits down beside me and looks at me.

"You can drop the act now, I know that you waited for everybody to leave."

I look at him for a moment, then just lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, crying and sobbing quietly. He lays an arm around my shoulders and strokes gently over my shoulder. I'm glad he's here with me, even though it feels strange. However, I feel like he's like a pillar I can lean on, supporting me to not lose myself, like I always did before. We stay like this for a while, seconds, minutes, and hours, and he's just waiting for me patiently. As soon as I cried everything out and kinda accepted it I sit up and rub over my red eyes.

"Thank you, Law..."

He weaves it off and looks at me. "No problem. So now...what do you really want to do? I would understand if you want to go back to your world."

I look at the ground for a moment and then at him. "Exactly what I said before, nothing changed, things only got clearer. The dreams I had told me to come into this world to find out who I really am. I saw the name Lucy in one dream, I must've kinda remembered my old name, but I didn't realize it. The voice in my dream told me I need to return, find out who I am, and restore balance. I had to return to my original world, find out about my true origin, and who I really am. And now I only need to restore the balance, which means I still have work here to do. And...it could bring everybody I love in my world in danger. No, I'll stay here, I will return once my job here is down."

I look at him with a determined smile, he looks at me for a moment and then huffs quietly. 

"Alright...Lucy-ya."

I smile and we spend the rest of the day trying to find out more about my devil fruit and my powers, and how we could activate them. We couldn't really find out but since we're passing by a small uninhabited island tomorrow we decided to make a stop there and try to activate my powers. 

I realized that it's midnight, I stand up and look at Law. "Alright, I'm going to sleep, you should also try to get some sleep."

I walk over to the door and look one more time at him. "Once again thank you Law...I don't know how I would've coped with this alone. Good night." I smile at him one last time before walking out of the common room. I make my way to Ikakku's and my room and open the door quietly. I look into the room but notice that she isn't here. I notice a note on the table and pick it up. It says: I got night shift, sleep well cutie! I laugh quietly and put the note down, I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling for a moment. And only now I realize what kind of pressure and burden I'm suddenly wearing.

This won't be easy.

Luckily I'm not alone.


	13. Power

It's already the next morning and I'm standing on the deck waiting for Law. As the underwater currents were pretty strong, we reached the next island just before dawn, and the sub emerged from the water. Law walks out of the door and we both set foot on the island. It luckily has a wide sandy beach without any obstacles, not the perfect training ground but it should do. Behind the beach is some distance some trees, but they aren't really in the way.

We started to train and try to activate my powers. At some point, the deck of the polar tang got crowded with heart pirates watching me and Law. 

Panting and completely exhausted I fall backward on the sand while Law notes something in a little notebook. 

"Are we actually sure that she even has devil fruit powers?" I hear Shachi ask, I look up to the sub and see Peng punching Shachi on the head.

"Idiot, you saw how she reacted to those seastone handcuffs, she definitely has devil fruit powers, or how would you explain that?"

Shachi holds his head growling and looks at Peng angry. "I know that! But who knows, maybe she just reacts like this because she's from another world! I mean, she may be that princess but it's something different if she has eaten that fruit or not! " He crosses his arms and looks at me. "Furthermore, she reacted too extreme on seastone, normally you are still able to talk and you can move."

I look kinda surprised up at him. He's right, it could be. I look over to Law and he shakes his head.

"I don't think it's like that. It could be that your parents gave you the fruit to eat to make sure it's safe. If they would've just given it with you it could've got lost. Or when you were brought into your world you were around 1 or 2 years old, children at that age often start to put things in their mouth, a small bite would've already been enough for you. Either way, you must have the power of the devil fruit."

I look at him for a moment, seems plausible.

"And what about swimming? Can you swim?" I hear now Clione asks. I sit up and look at him.

"I was swimming, but only in freshwater, never in seawater. Even though I'm not even a great swimmer in freshwater."

"Then go and try it, we have enough seawater here." Says Uni and points at the sea. "We can still get you out there if you're in danger."

I stand up and tap the sand off my clothes. "I would rather prefer it to not go swimming now, I'm not interested in testing if I sink like a stone and almost drown."

"Agree, we'll just continue to try." Says Law and winks me over to him. I walk to him and he tells me to sit down.

"Alright, maybe you can't activate your powers with physical movements, let's try meditating." I sit on the sand in the tailor's seat and close my eyes. I fold my hands together and start to breathe slow and deep.

"Try to keep a clear mind, your powers are a part of you, don't try to see them as something special you need to summon. They are just there." I hear Law's voice say. First I think through everything I know about my fruit and powers. I also think about my dreams and just listen to the sounds of the sea and to the wind kicking up some of the sand around me. At some point, everything around me blanked out, every single sound. I keep breathing calmly and keep a clear mind. Don't see them as something special, they are a part of me. Like breathing, I do breathing without thinking about it. So my powers are an expansion of my body and a part of me.

...

"Good Lucy. You figured it out."

I hear a familiar voice say. I open my eyes, but I'm not at the beach anymore, no Law, no Polar Tang, and no Heart Pirates.

"W-What?" I notice that familiar light from my other dream beside me. "It's you!!"

"I told you we'll meet again. You did good work figuring out for yourself how to activate your powers. Don't worry from now on I'll be by your side and help you."

"You?" I look at the light confused and then only realize what he just said. "Wait, what do you mean I activated my powers???"

I only hear a silent chuckle from him. "See you later." I hear him say. 

I don't know really know what happened next, it felt like my eyes opened, even though they were already open. I see the beach in front of me, so it looks like I'm back but something is different. Something is whirling around me? I take a closer look and then notice that the sand of the beach formed a whirlwind around me. I look down and expect me to still sit on the ground, but I'm hovering a few meters over the ground?? I shake my legs and look confused and shocked around, in some meter distance I notice Law, he rammed his sword into the ground and holds onto it to avoid being pulled into the whirlwind around me. To protect his eyes from the sand he holds his arm over his eyes and tries to look at me. He seems to notice my panicking self and his eyes widened a bit.

"LUCY!!! LUCY?!? RUNA, YOU GOTTA CONCENTRATE, YOU CAN DO IT!!!"


	14. Help

>>Law's PoV<<

-A few minutes earlier-

After I instructed her to concentrate and keep a clear mind, it got silent. After all, she has to center so I stay silent. After some moments I notice that the wind starts to blow stronger and sand is stirred up. I look around, trying to find out why my hat also flies off my head, and starts to fly away.

"W-What is happening??" I hear Bepo's voice. I look over to my sub and see my crew, some of their hats or things also fly away. 

"T-There Lucy!!!" I hear Peng yell, he holds his hat with one hand and points with the other at her. 

Around her is a whirlwind out of sand is forming, it is getting stronger and stronger, I can only see two white lights in the whirlwind. The wind starts to pull me towards her, I slide my sword out of its scabbard and thrust it into the ground. I hold onto it while covering my eyes with one arm and trying to look at my crew. They are holding onto the sub's railing, they should be fine on their own. And Lucy? I look in her direction and once I have a clear look at her my eyes wide. Lucy has grown wings and she's flying?? Yes, some meters over the ground, and there are coming majestic, giant white wings out of her back. They stretch out far out and seems to cause the whole chaos. They keep her in the air, but are also so giant they whirl up the sand. Besides the wings, I can only see that a blue halo has formed above her head and that the two white lights I saw before are coming out of her eyes. 

"LUCY-YA!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?? SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

No reaction. She can't hear me, and the problem is that she's flying higher and the whirlwind gets stronger. I look around and then notice that the trees in the distance start to shake and bend in her direction. If one of those trees gets ripped out of the ground and hit's her it's over. I try to hold on to my sword and at the same time, I raise my hand to create a room when I notice that the glow has disappeared from her eyes, and instead her amethyst eyes are visible again. I cover my eyes with my arm and look at her shocked. 

//She must've regained consciousness.//

"LUCY!?! LUCY!!! RUNA YOU GOTTA CONCENTRATE, YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

She's starting to panic, it looks like she finally noticed the two wings behind her. She looks to her left, then to her right, and looks at me with wide, panic and anxious eyes.

"LAW WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH ME??"

It's hard to hear her due to all the sand whirling around and the wings causing a loud noise. 

"YOU ACTIVATED YOUR POWERS, STAY CALM! TRY TO TAKE CONTROL!!"

With a raging heart, she closes her eyes and tries to concentrate, but the panic continues to spread inside her and she can't concentrate let alone control her devil powers.

Completely panicked, Lucy's wings have also fallen open now. With big eyes, she looks to her left and then to her right side to look back to Law, full of fear and panic.

"L-LAW I CAN'T!! I-I'M SCARED!!!"

With her words her wings grew bigger, more trees start to shake and slowly tear, a little bit of water ashore is starting to be dragged by the wind and whirled around. I have no choice, I have to use my powers to stop her. I lift my hand slowly.

"ROO-"

Just as my room was about to open up, a small white thing flies pasts me sharply and flies straight towards the middle of the whirlwind, towards Lucy. A bright light comes on, so bright that I have to keep my eyes shut and turn away. 

"Don't worry Lucy, you don't have to be scared."

I hear a strange and unfamiliar voice say. I look around and..the whirlwind disappeared? There's only the whirled up sand in the air, slowly falling to the ground, causing a foggy atmosphere. 

Questioningly I look again at Lucy, who seems to have lost consciousness, I see the little creature again, slowly letting her down on the ground. I immediately run over to her to check if she's alright. I breathe out relieved once I checked her pulse and breathe. She's just sleeping. Her wings are still there, but they are smaller and not moving, but the halo disappeared. The little white creature lands in front of me on the ground. I look at it confused and once again my eyes wide in shock. 

"A-A dragon???"

In front of me stands a little dragon on the ground. His body is mostly white and grey while his wings and mane are a kind of blue fire cloth. His eyes are amethyst colored just like Lucy'.

The little dragon looks, silently at me with his amethyst eyes.

"Who are you...?" I ask him. I hold Lucy in my arms and look at him confused, and even more, confused when he starts to laugh and smile. Dragons can laugh and smile?

"So you are the one who made the Queen come back into her world, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Otherwise, she might never have known the whole truth. I stopped her powers for now, for the beginning it was a bit much but her powers were activated for the first time in years and you have to expect such a power current...."

I remember something that was written in the book about Tropica. "Could it be that you're the angel fruits guardian?"

A small nod from his side confirms my statement. With one paw he strokes over her forehead. After only a few seconds she continues to squint her eyes a bit. She opens them slowly and looks straight into my eyes. Questioningly she looks up at me and slowly sits up. She holds her head with one hand and looks at me.

"Law...what happened...? I can only remember...that I was flie-" her eyes wide in shock when she notices the little dragon sitting on her lap. She just looks at the dragon with big eyes. For some time she just stares at him and then she's finally able to say something.

"You seem...familiar. As if...there's some kind of bond between us...who are you?"

He bows down with his head. "May I introduce myself, my name is Seikatsu and I am the guardian of the angel fruit, whose power is now yours, your majesty. I have been slumbering for years as you had never used your power before, but now that you have finally activated your power after years of waiting, I, your protector and servant will always be by your side and help you with everything."


	15. Seikatsu

>>Lucy's PoV<<

With big, surprised eyes we look at the little dragon, who is called Seikatsu. I also have a strange feeling, his aura, his voice, it feels so familiar and...warm. It makes me feel so calm and comfortable.

"Seikatsu...guardian of the angel fruit...? But why are you calling me your majesty?" I ask him.

"You're royalty after all and the next queen of the family I accompanied over hundred of years. And you're also the master of my fruit now, of course, I have to call you in a proper manner."

I look at him surprised, then just shake my head and stroke over his head. "Please call me Lucy, I'm not a queen nor royalty or your master."

"Yes you are, you were the princess but...you stepped up to the status of a Queen, you are royalty, and my master."

"Seikatsu I rather want to have you as a friend, a partner, not my servant or anything like that alright? So, call me Lucy."

He looks at me surprised, then bows down again and nods. "As you wish your-Lucy."

I smile at him and just stroke over his head. "I remember again why I feel like I know you, you were that light in my dream. You lead me here right?"

He looks up surprised. "I'm sorry, I already mentioned before that I was slumbering right? I didn't do anything. While slumbering I was inside of your mind, that is true. However I'm not able to act without my physical appearance, I can hear and sense things, but not act. It's like your body can't move and you can't think. You're sleeping, but you're still experiencing everything around you."

I look at him surprised, I hold him in my hands and stand with him up, Law stands also up and we both look at him.

//So...my subconscious remembered his voice and used it to tell me everything...? To lead me through my dreams?//

"Does that mean you know everything about me? Like..." I kinda smile sad. "Every single thing..?"

"Yes, I do. I was your whole life with you. It's so I can understand your motives and emotions, an important part so that the power wouldn't overwhelm you and take over your mind."

"We read something like this in a book," says Law, and we both look at him. "It said that if one of the wielders is overwhelmed by the powers they would start to fight their opponent right?"

Seikatsu nods and looks at me again. "I don't know where the demon fruit is at the moment, I can't even feel Deddo's presence, and that's really concerning. We have to find the demon fruit or his wielder."

"Deddo?" I ask him confused. 

"Oh right, excuse my negligence. That's the demon fruit's guardian's name. We're like twins, suitable concerning the fruits we're watching. We're both helping our wielders to control their powers, but once they lost their mind to the power, not even we can help him. And we're forced to stay by their side and obey them, even if it means to fight."

"That's...horrible..." I say while looking at him kinda sad. Law meanwhile walked over to the sub and takes care of our friends. Looks like I kinda caused some problems, I'll excuse later. 

"It is. Luckily it's rarely the case. And as far as I can tell from you, you won't have a problem controlling your powers."

I look at him with big eyes and a smile. "Really??"

He just smiles and nods. "Yes, you're really powerful! I am impressed."

"Thank you Seikatsu...just a little question" I look at my wings coming from my back and then back to him. "Are they now staying like this?"

"Yes, they'll stay there, but you can shrink them a bit. I think so small that you can place them flat on your back should work. You just need to concentrate on them."

I look at my wings and concentrate on them, I think about them getting smaller buuuuut the opposite happens. They are getting all of a sudden big and cause me to fall. I fall face forward and lay on the ground. Seikatsu luckily jumped away in time and isn't crushed by me. I sigh quietly and laugh.

"That didn't work. Maybe thinking the opposite works." I look back at my wings and imagine them growing, and yes, now they are shrinking. Once they are small enough I lay them flat on my back, covering my ripped shirt.

//I'm lucky my whole shirt didn't get torn apart.//

I stand up and try to look at my wings, but I can't see them anymore. Looks like it really worked, it won't be so raunchy. Seikatsu looks at me kinda proud and flies up to me, he lands on my shoulder.

"Good work, I'll show you the rest later."

I just smile wide and look at him. "Thank you, I'm glad you're here. Pretty sure I wouldn't be able to find everything out on my own."

"No problem your majesty." 

I start to walk over to the sub while laughing quietly. "You'll need some time to get right?"

"I'm so sorry, but I think that's true."

"Seikatsu, take all the time you need. Don't worry, it's, after all, a new situation for you right? I also need some time to get used to this so I hope you won't bed mad if I do something wrong." I smile at him and notice his surprised expression. I grab the leader hanging off the side of the sub and start to climb it. He looks at me kinda surprised and then smiles while nodding.

"No, of course not, your- Lucy"

I just chuckle quietly while climbing over the railing and standing down on the deck. There I see some of my friends and Law standing on the deck, looks like they are checking if everything is alright. 

"I hope nothing is broken," I say while walking over to Law. He turns around to me and shakes his head.

"No, everything is fortunately still in one piece" 

I rub over the back of my neck and look at him apologizing. "I'm glad...I kinda lost it, I'm sorry." I bow down a bit and the rest of the crew also turns around to me. It seems like they want to say something but the moment they turn around they turn quiet and I hear all of them gasping. I straighten up and have to refrain from laughing. 

"You should see your faces. This is Seikatsu, he's my partner."


	16. Story

After Law and I explained the situation to everyone and what exactly happened all the boys started to look at Seikatsu exited. They started to question him and seem really happy to see him. I could swear I saw stars shine up in their eyes. I stand next to Bepo, Ikakku, and Law and we just watch the boys surrounding Seikatsu.

"What's so special about a dragon...he doesn't even have fur like me!!" says Bepo and I look at him surprised. Is Bepo jealous?

"I gotta agree with Bepo, I don't know why they are so excited." I look at Ikakku at my side. "Don't understand me wrong, I like Seikatsu but I don't understand why they are acting like children."

"I understand them. When I was a little child I also wanted to see a dragon. I gotta admit I'm also thrilled about Seikatsu. Let them be children, as long as they don't start to cry and scream it should be fine." Law reaches out with one hand to Bepo and crawls him behind his ears. "And don't worry you'll always be my favorite."

I look at Law with big eyes. Oh. My. God. THAT WAS FREAKING CUTE!!! Ikakku and I look at each other, not knowing how to act with that cute act. It is Law, after all, his fucking name is the surgeon of death.

"C-Captain..." I hear Bepo whine quietly. He then just hugs Law strong while sobbing and crying. Ikakku and I watch both and chuckle quietly. At some point, we all look to the boys. It seems like they started to argue about something. I see Seikatsu flying out of the crowd over to me. He lands on my shoulder. Just when they want to storm over to me Law clears his throat and everybody looks at him nervously. 

"You have three seconds to get your shit together and start your work. Three-" Before he could even count down everybody except Bepo and Ikakku storms through the door inside. Bepo follows them and Ikakku just sighs exhausted.

"Oh man, those guys...see you later" She also walks inside and only Seikatsu, Law and I are left on the deck. Seikatsu sits down on the railing and sighs exhausted. "That was something new."

"I'm sorry about them. They sometimes can't get their shit together," says Law to Seikatsu. He just shakes his head. 

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"So Seikatsu.." I sit down on the railing next to him and look at him. "I wanted to ask you...about..."

//I feel kinda bad for asking...it must be horrible for him to think about it...but I wanna know...//

"Let me guess," he interrupts me. "You want to know what happened on that day, right?"

I look at him surprised and then nod slowly. 

"You have all rights to know." He takes a deep breath and then looks into the sky. "It was a nice day, your mother, you and I, we were playing in the castle courtyard. You just learned how to walk and walked with my help, your mother followed us, catching you if you were about to fall." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Your father stormed into the castle courtyard, he grabbed you and your mother and ran with you into the castle interior. I wanted to follow you when I heard shootings, screams, and people fighting. I flew up the castle wall and saw chaos. The island was attacked by the marine. I saw the inhabitants and the soldiers fighting against the marine. Buildings were lighted up and burning. It was horrible. I don't know how long I was watching the scene of the island, but at some point, I felt that someone has grabbed the angel fruit. I immediately jumped off the wall and flight as fast as possible to the secret chamber the royal family stored the fruit in. There was nobody, just a portal. It was one of the portals to the other world, even though it looked different than the normal portals. I don't know why and I haven't figured it out either. Once I looked at the pedestal the fruit normally layed on, I noticed that it was gone I figured they must've taken it through the portal. So I went through the portal into the other world. It was really rainy and dark there, there was a storm. I looked around and noticed your mother placing something on the ground. I flew over to her and she looked at me shocked, but then smiled relieved. She said: 'Good now that you're here I can go'. I looked at her, confused and questioningly. I didn't understand. I looked down and saw you, lying in a little bed, covered in blankets. I saw my fruit laying beside you. You were crying, you got all wet by the rain. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched out my wings over you, covering you from the rain, I look up to your mother only to see her looking at me with a sad smile. She said: 'Seikatsu, my dear friend. Please make sure somebody finds her. Make sure she's taken care of.'. I was still confused and asked her if she isn't staying with us. She just shook her head and I started to beg, begging for her to stay with you. She just kept shaking her head and then hugged me. 'Seikatsu, please watch over my sweet Lucy. I can't abandon my people. What kind of Queen would I be if I let my folk fight and then left them? I promise you...once we're fought them off we're going to get both of you.' She gave you a kiss on the cheek and stroked over your little head. She took off her necklace and put it around your neck. She stood up and left me and you there. Before walking through the portal she turned around once again and looked at us with a sad smile. The tears which rolled down her cheeks mixed up with the rain. At that moment, I realized...that she already knew. She knew how that story would end." He opens his eyes again. He turns around on the railing and stares out on the sea. "She knew that she wouldn't come back. And still, she was ready to fight for her island, like your father and everybody else. They lost the fight with honor and dignity, to save their princess and the fruit." He makes a short break. I look at him and notice...tears? He's...crying. I look over at Law and he just looks at me with the same expression I look at him. Shooked, sad, overwhelmed. We probably both think the same. He can't think while he's waiting for the wielder to activate their powers so...it's must feel for him like all of this...happened yesterday...? He continues to talk and Law and I look back at him.

"After she went through the portal I flew out of the alley we were in and I lured a few people to you. I ran ahead and they chased me when I got to your place I planned to hide somewhere close to you but when I got there I saw you putting the fruit in your mouth and chewing on it. You probably accidentally ate a piece because after that I was sucked into your mind. And kinda lived through everything with you, even though you didn't know I was there."


	17. Trainin

He just stares at the sea while crying silently. "I-I will...never forget this day." Are his last words to all of this. Suddenly he finds himself in an embrace. When he looks up, he sees me, just hugging him tightly. Once I started to hug him a familiar feeling came up in him. A feeling he felt last when the previous queen hugged him before leaving. A feeling that isn't so long ago for him...but still kinda left him and now came back. He feels warmth, security, and love.

"Seikatsu...I thank you for everything...you were very strong. And thanks to you...I am here. I am here and I can fulfill the task my parents gave on to me. Protect people and fight for what is right."

A smile appears on my face while I look at him and wipe his tears away with my thumb. I just hug him and stroke gently over his head. The little dragon in my arms snuggles a bit up to me. 

"Yo-... Lucy...you're so similar to your parents...they are special and unique, but you're are just as special and unique as them. I observed your development, your actions in your life, and...your parents would be so proud of you."

I look at him with a smile. "Thank you...it really means a lot to me..."

Law just listened to us, silently. He didn't want to interrupt us. Even though he is kinda glad that Seikatsu is now there, I noticed that. I'm also glad. Seikatsu is the only one who can really understand me and my feelings. He knows about everything I went through...and what I'm facing now. 

Law stands up from the railing and walks over to the door. "Alright, lunch is probably ready. Seikatsu is there something you prefer to eat?" asks Law and looks at us.

Seikatsu looks at him kinda surprised and points with his claw at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. What do you want to eat? Or is there something you don't like? No need to be humble" 

Seikatsu looks at me surprised and then to Law. "Ehm...I like fish." 

Law nods and walks inside. "Alright, I'll tell Peng. Come on you two, let's get something to eat." 

I stand up from the railing and Seikatsu lands on the ground beside me. "I already noticed that he's different than in the manga but I feel like he and the person of the manga aren't even the same person."

"I know right! I feel like I met his real self, he's just so carrying an- wait you know about that??"

"Of course I do, I told you I kinda lived your life with you."

"Oh right." We both walk to the door leading inside. "Then you should know not to talk about that to anyone else right?"

He nods and we make our way to the kitchen. "Yes, don't worry. I know exactly what you told him."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and say sarcastically. "That's sooo creepy"

He looks up to me. Kinda sad? "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

I immediately pick him up from the ground and hug him. "I was just joking!! Don't give me those sad eyes I caaaan't!!!"

First, he looks at me surprised but then he starts to laugh quietly and I join him.

Alright, now we're one more. Seikatsu will surely be a great help. And a good person to talk to if everything feels like crushing me.

<<1 week later>>

We're standing on the deck of the ship. Once again it emerged to the surface in order to refill the air tanks. Every time we're at the surface we use the chance to train my powers. Since that last island, I activated my powers on one week ago we haven't reached the next island yet. Due to Law's and Seikatsu's training, I am able to let my wings grow and shrink on command. I can't really fly with them yet but I can lift my body and that's already a good achievement. Seikatsu told me about my powers, my wings are the flying ability given to me, I can also use them as a shield. The halo about my head only appears if I activate my powers, my wings are constantly there. My halo can also work as a chakram, I'm still using my bow, but if it gets risky and my opponent is too near to use my bow I can use my halo. However, Law and Sei still both insist that I wear a knife with me. They say I still can't really control my powers for along time and that I would be in danger if my halo just didn't appear. Besides, they say I need a real close combat weapon and that it doesn't hurt to wear a knife with me. I kinda feel like a child whose parents command her around and tell her what to wear, but they are right. Even though it annoys me to wear a knife on my right ankle. Anyways, Sei also said I can create powerful energy balls I can shoot at people, if I train even more I could also combine those energy balls with my arrows, making them faster and stronger. So right now we're concentrating on this. 

I'm sitting on the deck, Law and Seikatsu are standing in front of me. Or more likely Law stands in front of me and Seikatsu sits on Law's shoulder. Now he kinda looks like a real cliche pirate. A little laugh left my lips and I immediately get hit by Law on the head.

"Concentrate Lucy-ya."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry!!!" I say while holding my head and looking at him. I look back to my hands, hold them together as if I'm capturing something inside them, and take a deep breath. Seikatsu said I need to lead the power from my body into my hands and form a ball out of it. I try to imagine it with pictures in my head. I see my powers, flowing through my body into my hands, gathering there, and then creating a shining ball. Once I open my eyes and look at my hands I indeed see a light coming out of my hands. I stand slowly up and look at Law and Seikatsu surprised.

"That's amazing Lucy! You make good process! For now let the power flow back into your body, slowly and steady."

I look at Sei, nod, and then look back at my hands. I imagine the power flowing from the ball into my hands and then spreading over my body but...it doesn't get smaller.

Does it get bigger???

"LUCY LOOK OU-"

Is the last thing I hear before the ball explodes in my hands. 

Smoke blends my view and the explosion knocks me over the whole deck. I only hear a loud beep sound in my ears and two quiet voices saying or I think rather yelling my name, I can't really tell because of the loud sound. 

Those are the last things I hear before suddenly splashing into the water. It's so cold and I'm just slowly sinking to the ground. I can't move. I can only watch the air out of my nose and my mouth escape through bubbles rising. I'm just sinking, deeper and deeper into the water and it just gets darker around me.

Is that it? I ask myself before my eyes close and everything turns completely dark.


	18. Stranded

I hear birds crowing and the roaring sea. I slowly open my eyes and look straight up into the blue sky. For a moment everything feels good, but then a stinging and scratching feelings in my throat bring me back to reality. Just know I was laying on my back but once that feeling in my throat appeared I immediately turned around, sit myself a bit up by supporting my body with my arms and start to cough. A lot of water mixed with sand leaves my mouth and falls on the sand under me. Once I finished coughing I wiped over my mouth, sat up, and looked around. Looks like I got washed up on a shore. How did I survive this? And what exactly happened?  
I stand up and hold my head trying to remember what happened.

//I was on the deck...and the energy ball in my hands got bigger and then...it exploded and the explosion threw me overboard. How did I end up here?//

I look over the sea, looking out for the yellow sub but there's nothing. No wait, I see a shadow underwater approaching the strand and slowly emerging. A small whale comes out of the water and looks at me a bit scared at first but then squeals happily when it sees me. At first, I look at him surprised as I see the resemblance to a certain other whale. A smile appears on my face and I approach him.

"Did you save me from drowning...?"

He squeaks happily and makes signs of nodding. I crouch down in front of him and carefully put a hand on his nipped forehead. With a smile on my face I stroke his forehead.

"Thank you...you saved my life..."

The whale squeals one last time and then disappears again. I wave him goodbye and then turn around again. Just when I want to check my pockets I take a look at my hands. They are covered with blood and I can also see my own flesh. I have some severe burns and there's also so much sand in my wounds. I didn't notice the pain before but now that I saw them I feel a sharp pain in both my hands. I moan quietly, clench my eyes, and gently hold my hands against my stomach, hoping the pain would just disappear. In pain because of my hands, I check the rest of my body, I only have some bruises and small cuts. My clothes are ripped open in some areas, luckily still covering everything important. And it also looks like my hair tie also left me since my hair is open and full of sand. And it also seems like I lost my shoes and one sock? I look back at my hands start to walk over the beach. 

//First I have to find a river or something, I have to clean my wounds out, then somehow treat them and then...I'll guess I have to wait until Law and the others find me.//

I still walk over the coast and then notice a stone path. Looks like this island is civilized. Maybe someone can help me. I follow the stone path and shrink my wings. Normally I would hide them under my clothes but they're so ripped I can't even hide them under my clothes. So I'll just put them flat on my back. I follow the stone path for some time while just holding my hands in pain. It hurts so much, how could my own energy ball hurt me so much? I have to train more and learn to control them, or I would just hurt myself and everybody around me. I can finally see some buildings, looks like a big village, they're some people walking around talking to other people. I think it's a market or something, there are some stands with food, clothes and other things being sold. There are also weapons, probably for pirates passing by. So this island tolerates pirates? Then I shouldn't worry. I walk through the street and notice some strange glares at me.

I mean I would also glare, I look like I raised from the dead. The difference, I exploded my hands and got washed up on a strange island, but I didn't die. I walk through the street and then see some kind of town board standing in front of a stature. Looks like the center of the village, on the board are probably some job offers posted. I walk over to the board but what I see there surprises me. Those aren't job offers, those are wanted posters, many wanted posters. There are also some newspaper articles pinned on the board. 

//Huh...Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Eustass 'Captain' Kid, Buggy, Bartolomeo, Urouge, Gal Dino, Charlotte Linlin, Shanks, Ben Beckman, Sky D. Lucy, Basil Hawkins, Killer, Kaido, Jewelry Bonney, Nico Robin, Capone Bege, Bellamy, Sabo, Roronoa Zoro and many more... Interesting, on an island you don't see in the manga are bounties of pirates that weren't revealed, only much later in the story. There are even bounties for the emperors. There are even wanted posters of people you only meet after the time skip.//

I huff quietly and just when I turn around and want to go again I notice something. My eyes wide immediately and I turn around again and check the wanted posters one more time. Once I see it my breath stops. No way.

"SKY D. LUCY?!?!?"

Shocked I rip of the wanted poster and look at it. My hand hurts like hell but right now it's not important. I look at the picture and then back to the board and rip the newspaper article which hangs under my poster off and read it. 

Sky D. Lucy - A threat to the whole world

Several decades ago, the island of Tropica launched an attack, threatening to take over the world. 

The inhabitants of Tropica were at peace with the World Government and yet they showed their dark side by betraying the World Government. The cruel rulers of the island Sky D. Kara and Luther intended to subjugate the whole world with the power of a legendary devil fruit and their advanced weapons and inventions. The navy has swarmed out and managed to defeat the inhabitants and the royal family but the last heiress of the family Sky D. Lucy has gone into hiding with the legendary devil fruit and a key belonging to the world government. However, not long ago she reappeared and posses a danger to all mankind and must be stopped. Through her devil power, she has incredible power and resembles a monster-like being. At the moment she is traveling together with the Heart Pirates and is under the protection of Trafalgar Law. We are dealing with two strong enemies. We ask for your support to let us know immediately if you have any information about Sky D. Lucy or her whereabouts. Every information and of course her capture will be generously rewarded. Also whoever returns the key stolen from the government will also be rewarded, she wears it as a necklace around her neck. 

I just stare at the news article, not believing what is written there. I look over the wanted posters and rip Law's off the board. His bounty increased to 250 Mil?!?! That's not possible, he was supposed to enter the Sabaody Archipelago with 200 Mil! I once again read the newspaper article about me. I can't believe it, the world government lies! Cruel rulers my ass! I'm about to freak out completely, but I take a deep breath instead and try to calm down. I take another look at my wanted poster. Yes, that's definitely me. I can see my whole face and my necklace. Fuck, that's not good, they are after my necklace too. They want it to find Tropica. My eyes are wandering down the poster and another shock takes over me once I see my bounty.

"N-No...the world government turned crazy...!"


	19. Hunt

"27 Mil?!?! I didn't even do anything, are they nuts?!"

I check my bounty one more time. Nope, 27 Million Berry. I can't believe it. Still completely shocked I just stare at the paper in my hands. It's completely bloody but I still stare at it speechless. At some point, I noticed...murmur? Yes, murmur. I slowly look up and notice that people passing by stopped and stared at me. Some look out of houses down to me, others gather together, look at me, and seem to discuss something. My hands start to shake, crumbling the paper in my hands. And as soon as a voice started to yell something my heart stopped.

"THAT'S SKY D. LUCY!!! HER HEAD IS 27 MILLION BERRY WORTH, GO GET HER!!!!"

And in the next instant, everybody around me starts to storm in my direction. I immediately throw the paper away and start to run off. 

//No, no, no, no, please don't!!! Don't tell me they are pirate hunters!!!!//

As fast as possible I run through the streets, with a raging crowd of people following me. I hear gunfire, they are shooting at me!!! I spread out my wings and let them cover my body, the bullets hit my wings and stick in them. I still can feel what is happening to my wings, it hurts but at least it won't hurt my body, my wings can regenerate. Out of instinct I want to grab my bow I always wear around my shoulder and an arrow out of my quiver but...there's nothing?! Right, I didn't have them with me when we trained and I got knocked off the deck. Not good, and I can't fly yet, neither control my energy. Alright, then I should try something else. I activate my powers and let the halo above my head appear. I take it and keep running, I take a short look pass my wings and throw it at my haunters. I hit some of them, but it doesn't seem like it bothers them, they just keep running??!!

//Nooo way, I can create it but it doesn't do a thing?!??! I'm dead. That's it. I can't run forever. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK WHY ALWAYS ME!!!//

I've been running the streets for what feels like an eternity now. My feet hurt more and more with every step, small stones bore deep into the soles of my feet. After a lot of alleys and street, I run through I was able to put some distance between us. Once I ran into the next alley I jumped into an open trash can I immediately close it up with the lit and try to calm my breath. Once I hear footsteps coming nearer and voices scream I hold my breath, hoping they won't find me.

"Goddamit, we lost her!!!" I hear a voice say.

"She can't get far, search her!! She must be still in the city!!!" I hear another voice say. Somethings bangs on the lit of the can I'm sitting in, I look up shock, and hear a voice above me. "She's just a useless little girl, the marine calls that pathetic thing a monster?" They all start to laugh and then runoff. I'm staying in that trash can until every voice disappears and I can't hear a single footstep any more. I open the lit a bit and poke out carefully. The alley is empty. I climb out of the trash can and look around, once I step on the ground with my foot I flinch quietly. I lift my foot a bit and see some deep cuts and see blood covering my foot. I can't walk like this, my footsteps would lead them to me. But what am I supposed to do?! I can't fly and I won't be able to hide from them long enough. Alright, then this means I have to use it...I search my pockets for a certain blue stone but...it doesn't there?!?!

//Right, it's in my room...because I was scared to lose it...great.//

I try to think of another solution but once I hear a voice my eyes wide in shock and I look scared up, immediately letting my wings shrink, laying them over my back.

"Oh my, what is a beautiful darling like you doing in the trash and then also in such a horrifying condition?"

Says the man in a strange accent. He sounds so swollen, kinda snobbish. Now that I think about it, the accent sounds french. But are there even different accents in this world? I just stare at him confused and he walks over to me and grabs my hands, he looks at it and gently strokes over it. 

"Oh my, sweetie those are some burnings you got there. What a shame, you have beautfiul hands." I just stare at him shock and he grabs my hand and shows me to get out of the trash can. I still stare at him speechless and pull my hand away. He looks pretty young, probably around 25 or 26. He has brown hair and wears a brown hat. I can't really see his eyes since they are covered by some sunglasses, but he has a light beard, seems to wear plain makeup. He wears a white shirt with the first buttons open showing a bit off his chest. Then there's also a loose tie, black trousers, and black shoes. He looks pretty stylish. I would probably think he's hot if I wouldn't be so death scared shocked. 

"Oh non darling, you don't have to be scared, let me help you. Promise."

I get out of my trance and then look at my feet. I lift my right foot a bit and he looks at it, probably noticing the blood dripping off my foot. Seems like he understands why I can't walk.

"Darling, not even shoes? Seems like you were in a robbery...alright wait here, I'll come right back." He walks towards a door that stands open. Didn't saw it there before, it was probably closed. He walks in and lets me there, I think about leaving and getting away while I still can, but at the end of the alley, I see some of the pirate hunters passing by again. I immediately duck down and hide in the trash can. Once they are gone I look carefully out of the trash can only to see a big, broad, muscular man in front of my trash can. I look at him slowly and then see the guy from before appearing next to him.

"Carlos here will carry you inside. I could carry you myself but I don't wanna ruin my fabulous outfit!" He says while fixing his shirt.

I look at him surprised and can't help myself then smile. Yes, he has a strange character but he's nice enough to help me. And he kinda gives me a comfy feeling. So I stand up and Carlos picks me up lightly and carries me on his arms bridal style. The guy takes a closer look at my feet and then starts to walk towards the door, Carlos following him with me on his arms.


	20. Help

Right now I'm taking a shower, cleaning the sand and blood off my body. I think again about what had happened before.

Carlos brought me into this bathroom and gently sat me down on the ground. He walked out and the guy who found me walked in with some clothes. 

"There's something I want to ask you, I need a little help in my bar, my waiters are sick and our strong pirate hunters will come here after their exhausting hunt, they need to be served, but I can't do that alone. You're are a cute darling, perfect for the job, please?" He looks at me begging while I just look at him confused. Just when I want to answer I hear a bell and a door open, looks like someone entered the bar. 

"Yo Fabio, where are you? We wanna ask you something!" I hear the footsteps coming towards us and my eyes wide in shock. Oh no, I remember those voices, they talked before when I was hiding in the trash can, they are searching for me! I just stare past the guy, apparently Fabio, to the door, while panting and clinching my hands into my legs. Fabio looks at me for a moment, places the clothes beside me and then walks out and closes the door, locking it. I just stare at the door surprised and crawl quietly over to the door to hear his voice in some distance.

"Ahh, strong boys, you know exactly my bar isn't open yet. But I'll make an exception, how can I help you?"

"Have you seen a girl? Brown hair and eyes, pretty small and with wings on her back. Her clothes are shreddy and her hands are completely bloody. We're haunting after her but lost track of her."

I cover my mouth with one hand. Please don't, please. I look around, trying to find some kind of escape when I hear Fabio's voice again. 

"Ohh, non, non such a shabby thing wouldn't even come near me."

I hear two voices laugh and then footsteps distancing a bit. "Hahaha, typical Fabio. Alright, we'll continue searching, but if you see her tell us! We'll come by this evening!"

I take a deep breath and just look at the door. Outside the door I hear Fabio's voice saying: "Don't worry, I don't want to hand you over, I know that what the marine said about you is wrong. I want to help you, but therefore you need to trust me. The best hiding will be right under their noses, think about it Lucy."

So he does know who I am. I hear his footsteps walking away. I take a deep breath, take my clothes off and start to take a shower.

After finishing I get out off the shower and dry my body and hair. I can definietly trust him, or else he wouldn't have brought himself in trouble for hiding me. Lost in my thoughts I hear a knocking and once again Fabio's voice.

"Lucy? Can I come in?" I wrap the towel around my body.

"Yes." The door opens slowly and I see his head lurking in. "Ah you look even more beautiful without all the dirt, sand, and blood. Almost as beautiful as moi." I look at him surprised and smile slighty. He shows me to sit down on a chair and I do so. He starts to treat my wounds and I just look at him.

"Fabio is your name right?"

"Yes, fabulous isn't it?" He cleans my wounds, I flinch quietly and look back at him. "Yes, it is. But...why do you help me? It could get dangerous for you if they find out..."

"Oh darling, you were a little angel sitting in the trash, you looked like a baby set in the middle of a war. I have my reasons for helping you. And my question is, will you help me out?"

I look at him, a little bit insecure. "Are you sure...nobody will recognize me?"

"Oh oui, don't worry. You'll know soon enough." He finishes treating my wounds. I look at my hands and feet, they are covered by bandages. He stands up and walks to the door. "Put the clothes on and then come to the room next doors." He walks out and leaves me alone. I look at my hands and sigh quietly. 

//He helped me, without him I would be probably captured. And he even treated my wounds...I can trust him, and I should help him too.//

I walk over to the clothes and pick them up, but once I see what kind of clothes they are I turn immediately red. 

"N-No way..."

Fabio sits in the run next door in front of a mirror and seems to fix his hair when the door opens and I step inside. He turns around to me and starts to smile and clap.

"Uhhh magnifique! You look incredible my darling!"

I stand in the door way, endlessly embarrassed and completely red. I can't believe I really put THAT on. It's a maid costume, and I feel incredibly uncomfortable. I'm not the kind of person who likes to show skin and THIS is too much. I'm wearing black-white bra with a slightly too wide neckline. I'm also wearing a matching skirt with a little white appron on it, it's so short I feel like my ass is completely showing, however that's still the one piece world here, if I think about the clothes the women wear here that's probably pretty normal. Then I'm also wearing a pair of gloves covering my bandaids on my hands, and a pair of white socks with black ribbons on them, going over my knees, hiding the bandaids around my feet. Then I'm also wearing black high heels, kinda hard to walk in them but it's okay. He takes my hand and pulls me on the chair he sat a second ago. 

"Alright, let's finish you!" He starts to make my hair and put make up on me. After some minutes he's finished and tells me to look into the mirror. I look at myself and can barely recognise myself. It's like he glued a different face on mine. I stand up and stare at myself in the mirror.

"Wha- how did you??" I hear him laugh and see him making a pose. 

"Because I'm good, I told you those morons won't recognize you." I look back at myself. My hair is still open but there's a white something in my hair. I don't really know how you call them but it matches the rest of the outfit. I look through the mirror at him and then point at my back.

"My wings are still showing, I can't let them completely disappear." He looks thoughtfully at my back for a moment, he walks over to a closet and opens it. I see a lot of clothes in there and he comes back with a little jacket, or if you can stell call that a jacket. It has incredibly short sleeves, only covering my shoulders and is covering the upper part of back. I let my wings shrink as small as possible and hide them under the part of this 'jacket'. Since my hair is also falling on my back nobody will, hopefully, notice. I look at him and he holds a ribbon in his hand and points at my necklace. 

"It would be better if you don't wear that." I look at my necklace, sigh quietly and take it off. I take the ribbon from him, put it around my neck and look at him.

"Thank you for your help...really I don't know what I would've done without you."

"No problemo darling, and now come on! We have customers to feed!"

He walks out and I look at my necklace, I check my skirt for pockets, put it inside one and then follow him out. 

Let's hope this will work out.


	21. Bar

So I got dragged in this and now I'm serving the tables at the bar as a waitress. Luckily I kinda know what to do so that's not the problem. Right now I'm walking over to a table with 6 beers balancing on my tablet. Yet nobody seems to notice anything, I'm walking over to the table and start to please the jugs on the table. I notice some familiar faces, they were also haunting me. I bow down once I finished placing the jugs, but once I want to walk off I hear a voice from the table.

"Wait a moment sweetie..." I stop and turn around slowly.

"Ehm, yes sir?" They can't recognize me, neither my voice, I didn't talk around them. Please, please don't!

"What's your name..." 

I gulp quietly, put on a smile, and bow down again. Fuck, think of a name. "The name is Runa." ARE YOU STUPID, DON'T TELL THEM THAT NAME. I look up again and he looks at me with a serious expression.

"Runa-chan...you know, me and my men...we're kinda frustrated, we had a hunt today but our target got away."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." Please for fucks sake pleaaase.

He starts to smirk and lifts his mug. "So you better prepare yourself to serve us, WE'RE GOING TO DRINK THE WHOLE BAR EMPTY!!!"

"YEAAAAAH!!!" All his men start to cheer and toast, drinking out of their mugs. "ANOTHER ROUND!!!" I hear the guy yell, I nod and walk back to the bar, getting more jugs for everybody. While giving out the jugs and them drinking I stand at the bar and notice Carlos standing in the corner of the room, staring at the guests. I guess he's here to get trouble makers out. I stand at the bar and watch over the guests, all pirate hunters. I mean, wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to get some information out of them?

I'll let them have some more rounds of beer, once I'm at the table of the boss I set up a charming smile and look at him.

"You know...you all look so incredibly strong, do you have some good stories you could tell a weak and defenseless woman?" Gross, I can't believe what I'm saying here myself. He looks at me with a smirk and the whole table starts to laugh.

"Of course sweetie, come here! I'll tell you some stories you won't believe!!!" I squeeze through the bench and the seats and sit down beside him. And now I feel like a child, they are all so much bigger than me. Anyways, the boss lays an arm around my shoulders and starts to tell a story about how they captured a famous wanted sword fighter. I just laugh along with them, kinda have to lead the conversation to a different topic.

"So...and who's next on your list...who's your next target??"

He starts to laugh and slams his jug on the table. "That brat Lucy! Even though I don't understand why the government is fearing her, today she just run away from us! Once we find her we'll turn her over to the marine and get the reward, but we'll keep her necklace."

"Why? What's so special about a necklace?"

"No clue, but if it's something important to the government we gonna keep it and get a higher reward."

I look at him surprised. Wow I wouldn't thought they could think.

"Right now that brat is on this island without a hiding place or a way to flee, that ship of this pirate she's sailing with wasn't seen anywhere near, so'll we'll find her soon enough."

//Damn it, Law isn't nearby, looks like I need to stay a little longer.//

"Pfft this pathetic brat will find out soon enough what it means to mess with us!!!" Everbody once again growls, lifts their jugs into the air and drinks out of them. The boss slams his jug on the table and looks at me licking over his lips. "But for now I'd rather spend my time with you sweetie." 

I just look at him smiling but have to withstand the urge to vomit. Fuck is that gross. He presses me with his arm around my shoulder towards him, I just smile and try to move his arm away, but he just keeps pulling me towards him, laying more of his arm around my neck and now...placing it on my chest??! He really just grabbed my boobs??? Just as I'm about to snap I see a hand grabbing the arm around my shoulder and pulling it off me.

"Do we have a problem here...?" I hear someone ask with a threatening voice. I look back and see Carlos, he grabbed this guy's hand. He looks at me. "And aren't you supposed to work? You know exactly that we're understaffed." I look at him surprised, stand up immediately and bow a bit.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" I squeeze out of the bank and take the tablet off the table. The boss snaps Carlos' hand away and grabs his jug off the table while looking at me. 

"Sorry for bringing you in trouble Runa-chan, maybe we can continue this some other time." He looks at me with a dirty smirk, I just smile back and then walk to the bar refilling my tablet. Carlos walks back to his seat in the cornor and looks over at me. I look at him with a thankful expression and he just nods slightly. Looks like he's not only here to get trouble makers out but to also look out for the waiters, I'm sure something like this also happened to the other waiters. I start to serve the other customers. 

After some hours of walking around, serving alcohol to the customers, the bar eventually closes. Carlos frightens all the drunk customers out. I fall down on a bench and breathe exhausted. I see two faces appear over mine, one is Carlos' montone expression and the other one is Fabio looking at me with a wide smile.

"Good work Lucy, that was really awesome. Thank you."

I look at him exhausted and smile slightly. "No, thank you. Without you, it wouldn't look so good for me."

He just looks at me smiling and then I hear Carlos' voice. "And what are you going to do now?" I look at him and then thoughtful at the ceiling. Right, what now? Law and the others aren't here yet and it would be the stupiest idea ever to try to find them on my own, especially since I've got no idea of navigating and where they are.

"You can stay here until your friends find you." I hear Fabio say. I sit up and look at him. "No, I can't possibly do that, I'll just bring you in danger! And you already did so much for me, I can't accept that."

"Non, darling. I offered you that just now so it's fine. After all you can still help me out in the bar until they find you. I don't think my waiters will already come back tomorrow. So?"

I look at him for a moment and then smile slightly. "Then....I would...like to accept your offer..."

He looks at me with a wide smirk and looks at Carlos. "It's fine with you too right??"

He turns around and walks to a door. "Of course, at least she isn't so annoying like the other waiters, or you." 

Fabio gasps quietly and follows him. "How dare you insult my waiters or my personal amazing self!!!"

I look at them surprised. They are an odd pair, but why not. They are helping me after all, who am I to judge. I chuckle quietly and then follow them.


	22. Reunion

Three days passed since I stranded on this island, got chased by those pirate hunters, and started to work for Fabio while he's hiding me. I got to live in his and Carlos' apartment. I first was surprised that Carlos an employee would live with his chef but I found out that they are brothers and that made some more sense. Even though I thought they are a couple because those two have not a single thing in common not in character nor in appearance. But hey, not all siblings have to share similarities, just look at Luffy and his brothers. 

Anyways I used my time as a waiter to get information out of the customers, especially the pirate hunters. They said they haven't seen any pirate ships around the island, they only said that there was a nutshell stranded at the beach with the flag of the heart pirates on it. They just assumed that it's a nutshell Sky D. Lucy got on this island and destroyed it.

And one more time Law has shown me what a genius he is. I know that it wasn't the boat 'Sky D. Lucy' entered the island on. I got here without a boat, so that must be Law and the others. Either they send the boat as a message for me or they entered the island on the boat. Even though I think it's rather a message, they don't need a nutshell to get on the island. Law only has to teleport onto the island and the sub has to submerge. No traces of the Heart Pirates on this island. 

I found out about this information in the morning today and decided to wait until I finished my shift. I want to thank Fabio and Carlos for anything and then I would leave to find my friends. The wounds on my hands and feet also healed pretty good, so I should be fine. Right now I'm once again serving the pirate hunter group which haunted me. I'm walking over to the bar and see Fabio standing there. "Are you sure they are really here darling?" He asks me while refilling my tablet. 

"I'm sure. I trust them and I know that I'll find them today." I look at him for a moment and smile. "Thank you. For everything. I can't even tell you ho-"

"RUNA-CHAN WHERE ARE OUR DRIIIINKS!?!" I hear the guys yell. I sigh quietly while he laughs. I take the tablet off the counter while walking over to the table. I give out the jugs and then see Carlos and Fabio talking about something? I look at them confused, seems like they noticed me because Carlos walks through the door, leading to the back at the bar and Fabio walks over to me. 

"We'll be right back." I look at him surprised and nod. He follows Carlos through the door in the back. I just shrug it off and continue to serve the customers. I stand at the bar, waiting for some new orders when I see five persons enter the bar. Strange, I mean they wear the same all the others wear here but still, I've never seen those before. One of them wears even sunglasses and gloves and a hood over his head.

Who am I to judge, I'm running around with a bra and a rock showing almost my ass, still uncomfortable but I got used to it. Anyways I wait for the five to sit down and then walk over to their table. 

"What can I bring you?" I ask in a friendly voice and smile at them. 

"Five beer." says the person sitting on the right. I nod and already want to walk off when I see the hood of the guy moving. I look at it for a moment and stop. I feel a familiar feeling. No way that is...

"Seikatsu...?" I mumble quietly and then see four persons lifting their heads and looking at me. They all stare at me shocked and as soon as I can see their faces a smile appears on my face. Those are Shachi, Peng, Ikakku, and Clione!! I look at the man with the hood, sunglasses and gloves who sits in the middle, he slowly lifts his head and looks at me with his typical smirk. Just when I'm about to say something I hear Peng gasp and saying something.

"LU-" I immediately shut him and look around hoping nobody noticed. I sigh quietly and look at him, ready to tell him how stupid he is when I notice his strange expression.

"What's wrong?" I take my hand of his mouth and then see his complete red face and nosebleed?? I hear a laugh and see Ikakku trying to keep her shit together pointing at Shachi and Clione. I look at them and they are staring at me, also red and with a nosebleed.

"Your outfit is amazing girl!" I hear Ikakku say. I look down on myself, turn immediately red, and wrap my hand around my chest. I look at them embarrassed and red.

"S-Stop staring you morons!" They all turn away whistling. I sigh quietly, still cover my chest and look at Law.

"You don't know how much I missed you guys."

Law huffs quietly and points unobtrusively at his hood. "We missed you too, especially he." I look confused at him and then see his hood moving again. His hood moves a little up and I see Seikatsu, sitting on Law's head and sticking his head out of Law's hair to look at me. He looks at me smiling and relieved.

"It's really you! I missed you so much!!"

I look at him with a smile and nod. "I missed you too!"

Ikakku finally got her shit together and looks at me. "What are you even wearing and how did you end up here? And what the frick happened to your face we didn't even recognize you."

I look at her and sigh, and whisper to them. "Long story short, I was chased by those pirate hunters, the owner of this bar found me and helped me. He hid me and let me stay here, and therefore I started to work here. And about my face, don't ask me he just used some makeup and I look like a different person."

"Anyways." I hear Law say. Ikakku and I look to him, the boys try to look at him too buuuut they kinda have some trouble concentrating since I'm leaning forward to them to whisper. I'll punch the fuck out of them later. "Since we found you we can go now. There's no need to risk getting seen by pirate hunters."

I look at him for a moment and shake my head. "I can't go yet, I need to thank them for everything. And I can't just leave them in the middle of the shift. I would probably be caught right now without their help. Or even worse."

I look at him with a determined expression. He sighs quietly, grabs his nose, and nods. "Alright, fine. But once this is finished we're out of here alright?" I look at him smiling and nod. "Yes, thank yo-"

"RUNA-CHAN SWEETIE WHERE ARE OUR DRIIIINKS!?" yells a drunk voice. I sigh quietly and straighten up. 

"I'll be right back. Don't attract any attention." I walk to the counter, get the drinks for my friends and bring it to their table. I go back, take more drinks and walk to the table of the pirate hunter boss. "Sorry for the wait."

Just when I put down the jug down in front of him he grabs my arm and looks at me angry.

"What took so long." I look at him shocked and surprised and try to free my hand. "I'm sorry but you are not the only costumers here and I'm the only one here right now."

A smirk appears on his face while he grabs my arm even harder. "The only one huh?"


	23. Fight

I look at him confused when he suddenly lets go of my arm. I fall backward and land on the ground. Once I hit the ground I saw my necklace falling out of my pocket and sliding under one of the tables.

//No, no, no fuck!!!//

I immediately start to crawl under the table searching for my necklace. I can't see it, it's too dark. Suddenly I feel a foot kicking my ass causing me to fall to the ground.

"Look at this slut, looks like she's literally begging to be fucked in that ass." I want to stand up again but I feel two hands grabbing my legs and pulling me from under the table. I lay on the ground under the pirate hunter's boss and he looks at me with a dirty smirk. "I'm waiting for this way too long." He grabs me roughly by my arms, pulls me up and smashes me on the table. I moan out of pain and look at him, angry but still scared. He grabs my thighs and pushes them apart. I stare at him scared and see Law and the others jumping off ready to fight but they are stopped by those other pirate hunters. I stare at the boss, lift my right hand, ready to hit him in the face. He grabs my hand in time and just looks at me with an amused smirk. 

"Ha, you really think you weak thing could hit me."

I look at him angrily and then start to smirk. "Don't underestimate me ever again." I say while concentrating my power into my right hand, forming an energy ball. I close my eyes and let the energy ball explode. He starts to scream and backs off holding his face. I clinch my eyes in pain and press my hand on my stomach as if it would somehow end the pain. I should really learn how to shoot those things. I jump off the table and see Law and the others fighting. Seikatsu flies over to me and lands on my shoulder.

"Come on Lucy, we gotta go!!" I look at him in pain and shake my head. 

"M-My necklace I lost it!!" I say while pointing at the table my necklace slid under. Seikatsu looks at the table and flies under it. I look around and see the guy whose face I blew up slowly getting up looking at me dead angry.

"Fucking brat Lucy hid under my eyes...?!? Oh, you are so dead."

He gets a knife out of his pocket and runs over to me, ready to stab me. I look at him shocked, clench my eyes and let my wings grow, the short jacket I was wearing rips apart and my wings grow bigger and bigger. The next time I open my eyes I see a knife right in front of my eyes. My wings are around me, protecting me. I look down and see the destroyed jacket on the ground, lucky me it didn't destroy my bra. I concentrate on my wings and slap the boss away with one wing. I look around and see that most of the pirate hunters are defeated by Law and the others. Seikatsu flies out from under the table and flies in front of my holding my necklace.

"Come on, let's go! They could get back up any moment." I take the necklace, nod and start to run towards the door with the others. Before we leave I turn around one more time to see Fabio and Carlos coming out of the door looking around the room shocked and then at me. I smile slightly.

"Thank you." Both of them look at me smiling, even Carlos. Fabio takes something out of his pocket and throws it at me?? I look at it confused and catch it. It's a little box? I look at him confused and they show me to go. I nod, hold the box together with my necklace in my hand, and weave them before running out of the bar. 

I see my friends in some distance and try to keep with them even though it's kinda hard with those high heels. 

"Argh, fuck these." While running I break off the heels and then I'm finally able to run probably. I catch up with my friends and we run through the streets over to the coast.

"Guys, we got her, emerge and drive away!!" talks Shachi into a den den mushi. After some minutes we arrive at the coast and see the sub in some distance sailing off. Law creates his room and looks around checking if everybody is here. He looks at the sub and then says 'Shambles'. The next moment we're standing on the deck off the sub, sailing off and leaving the island. We all, except Law, are sitting on the deck, exhausted and panting. The next moment we look at each other and realize that we got away we start to smile and cheer.

"YESSS WE HAVE LUCY BACK!!!!" I hear all of the cheer, I look at Seikatsu who just hugs me. I laugh quietly and hug him back.

"Thank you guys..." 

Law walks towards the door leading under deck and looks at us. "Come on, you can party later, let's emerge for now!"

"Aye, aye captain!!" says everybody. We enter the sub and Shachi closes the door behind us. We start to walk off and I just look around revealed. Man I missed those crazy, messy coridors. They all talk to me exicted while we're walking towards the common room. I noticed that Law looks at me kinda with a strange expression.

"You...good?"

"I am, but what about you?" He points at my hand, I lift it and look at it. "Right..." We enter the common room and he tells me to sit down. While he's using his room to get something I ask Ikakku to get me a hoodie out of my room. She looks at me with a smirk.

"Why should I? I think you look sexy like this." I look at her with murderous stare, she laughs and then starts to walk off. "Alright, alright I'll be right back."

Looks like Law used his room to get some things to treat my wounds. He sits down beside my and starts to treat my wounds on my hand.

"I can't do anything about those bruises." He points at some bruises on my arms and thigh, they are in the shape of hands. Probably when this asshole grabbed me. I nod slowly and the others look at each other kinda uncertain and then at me.

"Ehm...did he...I mean..." Starts Shachi to ask, stammering and kinda unsure. "Was he...able to...?"

I look at him and smile slightly. "Hey, don't worry I'm fine. No, he didn't." I look at my hand Law's treating right now and take a deep breath. "Luckily..." The three look at each other, a little bit concerned. Law finishes just in that moment the treatment and wants to say something but Ikakku walks through the door followed by all the other crew members screaming: 

"LUCY!!!!"


	24. Party

I see the others storming inside, happy to see me. But once they see me I notice their embarrassed and red faces. I immediately look to Ikakku, she passes me the hoodie and I put it on, looking at them embarrassed. After they calmed down we all started to talk about what I did or how they found me, and many more things. 

"What are you holding there Lucy?" Asks Bepo and points at my hand. I look at him confused and look at my hand. I see the box Fabio throw over to me before I left. 

"Oh...the guys who helped me gave me this before I left... I wonder what's inside..." I look at the box for a moment, it kinda feels like I saw a box like this one before. I take the lit off the box and look inside, and once I see what's inside my eyes wide in shock. 

"N-No way..." Everybody looks at me confused. 

"What's wrong Lucy?" Asks Masuku.

I take the thing out of the box and hold it out on my flat hand. "That's an aquamarine stone...the stones functioning as portals..."

Everybody gasps and Law looks at me with big eyes. "Those guys had a stone??"

"I mean...looks like it..." I look at the stone and then at Law. "That would explain why they helped me."

I look at the stone and then smile slightly. "They were truly amazing."

Everybody around me looks at each other, and then at Law. He sighs quietly and I look at them confused. "What's wrong?"

"We wanted to party for about your return!! And after all, we didn't really have the opportunity to celebrate your entry to the crew." Says Shachi laying an arm around me. I look at him surprised and then look over to Law questioningly.

He looks at me and then sighs while nodding. "Fine, but you'll need to clean everything tomorrow."

"YEAAAH!!!!" Yells everybody and cheers. I look at them surprised but can't help myself then smile. I see some of them getting up and running out, they come back with jugs and barrels. I just watch them and in the next second, I'm already holding a jug filled with rum in my hands. I look at it and then to Law, I see him sitting at the end of the couch, drinking a coffee, and with Seikatsu laying on his lap. I look at my necklace and the stone in my other hand and pass it to Law.

"Could you look out for it for me? Don't wanna lose them." He takes both from me and nods. "By the way, what's wrong with Seikatsu? He seems so exhausted."

Law looks at Sei and sighs quietly. "He is exhausted. He said it costs him quite some power to track down you if you're far away. And we could only find you with his help."

I look at the sleeping Seikatsu and nod slowly. "I see." I look at the jug in my hand and sigh quietly. "I'm sorry. You guys must've been pretty worried."

"It's fine. Now come on, enjoy the party. It's after all yours."

I look at him with a sad smile and then at the jug in my hand. Just when I want to put it down I feel a hand grabbing mine and lifting the jug to my mouth. Another hand holds my head back and the hand holding my jug tilts the whole drink into my mouth. I drink everything, cough, and then look at Peng and Shachi laughing. 

"Come on, you gotta drink!!! Drink more!!!"

And with that starts a long night of dancing, singing, and alcohol.

<>

With a glass of champagne in his hand, he stands at the window of his apartment and looks up at the starry sky. Smiling, he goes to the fireplace and sits down in the armchair in front of it. He puts the glass down on the table next to him and takes the newspaper and the wanted poster that are on it. With a smile, he looks at the poster of Lucy and the newspaper articles about her. A door opens and Carlos walks in.

"I hope she's alright."

Fabio chuckles quietly and stands up while crumbling the newspaper article and putting the wanted poster back on the table.

"Believe me, she's fine. She has some good friends looking out for her." He walks over to the fireplace and looks at the crumpled paper in his hands before throwing it inside. "You think our parents would be proud?" He looks with a sad smile to his brother. Carlos walks over to him and watches with Fabio as the paper slowly burns in the fire.

"Of course. You know exactly how proudly they always talked about their old home and the royal family. And that they would do everything for the royal family. I can't even imagine how proud they would be if they knew we helped the princess. And after all, we could finish their task, to return the stone to the royal family and to keep it hidden from the government."

Fabio smiles slightly and stands up. "You are right. I'm glad we found her and that she started to trust us. I feel like she's going to make a change to this world. And revenge our fallen home."

Fabio walks over to the table, grab another glass, and pours some champagne into it. He takes his from before and gives the new one to Carlos.

"On our princess, Lucy!"

"On Lucy!"


	25. Aftermath

Meanwhile, many hours have passed and a lot of alcohol has flowed. Many of the boys drank too much and fell asleep on the floor. The last ones still awake are Law, Penguin, Shachi, Clione, Masuku and me. Law is now sitting on the sofa for hours and after his coffee was empty he just stroked the sleeping Seikatsu and watched Masuku and me having a drinking contest. Around both of us stand lots of empty mugs and both of us have probably already knocked off more than 70 mugs. Masuku is still in his right mind while I'm not looking so good anymore, I can hardly wmanage to sit straight anymore and I'm held upright by Peng and Shachi while Clione cheers for us. Just as I'm about to reach for my next jug, my hand is stopped by Law's. Stubborn and with a red shimmer on my cheeks I look up at him.

"Laaaaaw let goo off me I wanna *hick* mooooore..." I mumble more to myself.

"No, I think you're done with the booze."

Carefully he lifts me up and picks the hoodie laying next to me up. I dunno at some point it got soooo warm I had to take it off or I would've diiiied. I look over to Masuku who's drinking off his next jug.

"Hey, Masuku, I'll finish you off next time *hick*"

He just laughs, nods to me, and drinks from his jug. Law carries me on his arm, walks to the sofa where he sat before and picks Seikatsu up, and carries him with myself out. While Seikatsu only sleeps peacefully, I keep hiccuping and howling. I can see that Law would like to do something else right now rather than carrying a drunk girl around. Sorry Law, I'll apologize later but right now it's hilarious to mock you and your beautiful face.

"Gather up all of the crew,

It's time to ship out Bink's brew,

Pirates we,

Eternally,

Are challenging the sea."

Sighing, he opens the door to my cabin with his foot. Carefully he looks inside and sees Ikkaku who is fast asleep. She is one of the only ones who got it done to get into bed drunk. Carefully he puts Seikatsu on my bed. Quickly he grabs a sweater and sweatpants from my wardrobe with me on his arm and goes with me into the adjacent bathroom.

"With the waves to rest our heads,

Ship beneath us as our beds,

Hoisted high,

Upon the mast,

Our Jolly Roger flows."

After he enters the bathroom, he closes the door and sits me down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Now he goes to the sink and looks around in the cupboard behind the mirror. After a few searches, he finds make-up tissues and some tissues, takes them, kneels down beside me, and starts to remove my make up I still had from the bar and the alcohol I spill on myself during the party. Can't dance and hold a drink at the same time. To his regret, I keep singing. Won't make it easy for you Toraoooo.

"Somewhere in the endless sky

Stormy winds are blowing wide,

Waves are dancing,

Evening comes,

It's time to sound the drums."

After a few minutes, he finally gets the makeup off my face and throws away the used tissues. Now he takes the clothes he got before and lays them beside him. Carefully he lifts me up and starts to dress me. Glad he did, I really was kinda cold.

"But steady men, and never fear,

Tomorrow's skies are always clear,

So pound your feet,

and clap your hands,

Till sunny days return."

During the verse, I started clapping or rather waving in the air because my hands didn't even meet, and stomping with my feet on the floor. Now he carefully lifts me up again, turns off the light in the bathroom, and enters the girls' actual room again. He lays me down on my bed beside Seikatsu. I continued to sing until he layed me down.

"YOO-HOO YOO-HOO."

After laying in bed for just one second I already fell asleep and started to cuddle Seikatsu. He looks at us for a moment and then covers us with a blanket before leaving the room.

<>

Slowly my thoughts drift away from the realm of dreams into the real world. I'm awake for like 10 seconds and immediately feel a sharp pain in my head. Immediately I place a hand on my head and stroke over it.

//Urgh...what happened...I feel like I died...//

And as I think about what happened, I feel a strange feeling in my belly. My eyes wide and I jump out of the bed and storm into the bathroom. There Ikkaku is taking a shower but that's the least thing I care about right now. I quickly open the toilet lid, bend over the toilet, and throw up in it. Without me noticing, Ikkaku has turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body, and is now holding my hair back.

"Oh, Lucy looks like you're really a lightweight..."

Ikkaku looks pitifully at me as I puke, rinse, and then wash my face at the sink.

"Argh...I feel so awful... Why are you feeling so well...?"

"We all have a stockpile of pills for nausea and headaches in the rooms. Law said he'd rather have that than have everyone unfit for work or bothering him for pills after a party the next day. So everyone can take those pills if they need them"

I nod slowly while holding my aching head.

"You think you could give me some of those pills...?"

Ikkaku laughs and goes back into the room with the towel around her body, and looks for something in the desk drawer. I sit down on my bed and watch Ikkaku search the drawer and then get something out of it. She passes two pills to me.

"Here for headaches and nausea."

"Thank you very much..."

"No problem!"

I swallow the pills, sigh quietly, and hold my head.

"By the way, Ikkaku, do you know what happened last night... I blacked out completely...

"Just how we all drank, sang, and talked but I went to bed pretty early... I don't know what else you were up to, but I am surprised that you seem to have managed to change your clothes. if I remember correctly you took off your hoodie at some point and just sat there in this maid outfit you were wearing at the bar."

She notices my shocked expression, she laughs quietly and walks back to the bathroom to continue her shower. Now I look at myself, yeah those are another hoodie and some sweatpants. I look under the clothes and notices that I'm still wearing that outfit under it. I rub over my eyes and then notice that my face is clean, wasn't I wearing makeup? You can't tell me my drunk ass managed to remove the makeup and change. While thinking about it I notice some movement beside me and a soft yawn. I look to my side only to see only to see Seikatsu slowly waking up. I pick him gently up.

"Hey Su, did you sleep well?"

Smiling, I stroke over his head, he nods slowly and then looks at me questioningly.

"Who is Su?"

"Well, you. Sounds somehow sweeter and Seikatsu sounds somehow so formulaic...and is pretty long, I hope it's okay if I call you that."

Grinning broadly, I gently boop his nose and he shakes his head only smiling.

"Of course, whatever you please Lucy is okay with me."

I just smile slightly and stand up, the pills seem to be working. I yawn heartily, then open my wardrobe and take out a white shirt with the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger on it's black and on the front and black sweatpants with the white Jolly Roger on the right leg, and some new underwear. In a flash, I changed my clothes and made my bed. I tie a new ponytail and once I finish I grab Su off the bed. Together we leave the room and make our way to the kitchen. Su sits on my right shoulder and after some corridors, we reach the door to the kitchen, I open the door and walk-in. Looks like nobody is yet here except for Law and Bepo, they sit on their usual seats, while Bepo is eating some honey Law is drinking a coffee.

"Morning Law, morning Bepo."

I greet them and sit down on my seat across from them. 

"Morning, you two. Slept well?"

While Seikatsu nods, I sigh quietly and look at him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but I woke up with a hangover...at least Ikkaku had something for that...or should I rather say, Thanks for being so smart and for stocking everyone with those medicaments...I don't know how I could have survived this torture without it..."

Law laughs quietly and looks at me with a slight grin.

"Not a surprise, after all, you drank."

"Oh, I certainly didn't drink that much."

"They were probably over 80 jugs."

Immediately my expression becomes incredulous. I didn't drink that much...or did I?

"No way."


End file.
